The invention relates to a process for producing an xcex1-hydroxy-carbonyl compound or an (xcex1-protected hydroxy-carbonyl compound. From three starting compounds by one stepped reaction. The obtained compounds are useful to derive pharmacologically useful compounds. In the process of the invention, an xcex1-hydroxycarbonyl compound, for example an xcex1-hydroxyamide and an xcex1-hydroxyester can be simply obtained. In the process, the amide moiety can be introduced from the corresponding amine moiety and the ester, from the corresponding alcohol.
The xcex1-hydroxycarbonyl compound is observed in many physiological activity. For example, EP-A 900566 published on Mar. 10, 1999, JP-A 98-182601 published on Jul. 07, 1998 and EP-A 498680 published on Aug. 12, 1992 disclose an HIV-1 Protease Inhibitor. WO 98/57932 published on Dec. 23, 1998 and WO 96/32110 published on Oct. 17, 1996 disclose an anticoagulant (thrombin inhibitor). WO 99/05104 published on Feb. 4, 1999 discloses a cyclooxygenase-2 Inhibitor. EP-A 823423 published on Feb. 11, 1998 discloses a muscarinic M Antagonist. WO 98/05641 published on Feb. 12, 1998 discloses a bronchodilator. WO 97/29077 published on Aug. 14, 1997 discloses an antineoplastic. WO 97/21725 published on Jun. 19, 1997 discloses a gpIIb/IIIa Receptor Antagonist. JP-A 96-259558 published on Oct. 8, 1998 and EP-A 552631 published on Jul. 28, 1993 discloses an antidiabetic. WO 95/11244 published on Apr. 27, 1995 discloses an NMDA Receptor Antagonist. WO 95/05386 published on Feb. 23, 1995 discloses a phosphodiesterase IV Inhibitor.
It is evident that there are many physiologically active compounds having the xcex1-hydroxycarbonyl in the structure. This is the reason efficient synthesis of the xcex1-hydroxycarbonyl will be useful to production of a physiologically active compound such as medicines. It will be useful in particular to production of a statine compound.
In general, the xcex1-hydroxycarbonyl compound, especially an xcex1-hydroxyester and an xcex1-hydroxyamide including many physiologically active compounds, can be obtained by synthesizing the corresponding xcex1-hydroxycarboxylic acid and esterifying or amidating it. The key intermediate compound, the xcex1-hydroxycarboxylic acid, is synthesizd at two stages, a reaction of a nucleophilic agent principally to an aldehyde or ketone and conversion of the residue of the nucleophilic agent to a carbonyl group. Typical examples thereof include production of cyanohydrin by adding cyano to carbonyl and then acid hydrolysis (for example J. J. Chen et al., Bioorg. Med. Chem. Lett., 1996, 6, 435-438, B. E. Maryanoff et al. and .J. Am. Chem. Soc., 1995, 117, 1225-1239), addition of an alkenyl anion or an equivalent thereto to a carbonyl compound and then an oxidative cleavage (H. H. Wasserman et al., Tetrahedron Lett., 1990, 40, 6163-6166 and T. Satoh et al. J. Org. Chem., 1991, 56, 4129-4134), addition of an orthoester anion to a carbonyl compound and then acid hydrolysis (M. Hagihara et al., J. Am. Chem. Soc., 1992, 114, 6570-6571), and addition to 2-thiazolygroup to a carbonyl compound and then hydrolysis (A. Dondoni et al., Synthesis, 1995, 181-186).
In order to be converted to xcex1-hydroxyamide and xcex1-hydroxyester, condensaton of the produced carbonyl group with an amine or alcohol will be necessary. Among xcex1-hydroxycarbonyl compounds, xcex1-hydroxyamide and xcex1-hydroxyester were conventionally obtained at three stages of reaction. It is known in FRG Patent 1988, 3643461 (DE-3643461), 88-183834 to produce an xcex1-hydroxyester by addition of methyl isoccyanide to a carbonyl compound in the presence of titanium tetrachloride and in Cxe2x80x94H. Zhou et al. Synthetic Commun., 1994, 24, 43-46 to produce xcex1-hydroxyacid by reacting an aromatic aldehyde with chloroform in the presence of xcex1-cyclodextrinand triethylbenzylammonium chloride.
Those arts are involved in problems that reaction conditions are severe, agents are limited and conversion is impossible directly to xcex1-hydroxyamide.
Then Passerini Reaction can produce xcex1-acyloxyamide at a single stage. It is disclosed in I. Ugi et al. Comprehensive Organic Synthesis; Pergamon, N.Y., Vol. 2, pp 1083-1109 and H. Bienayme Tetrahedron Lett., 1998, 39, 4255-4258. Passerini Reaction, however, limits the nucleophilic agent to isocyanide and produces many products with a low yield, this way having a difficulty in application. A few of isocyanides are availale in the commercial market and therefore many isocyanides have to be synthesized to obtain necessary amides.
An example of multi-component reaction, that is, one pot reaction, supporting usefulness of the invention, is disclosed in R. B. Armstrong et al. Acc. Chem. Res., 1996, 29, 123-131.
The invention provides a process for producing an xcex1-hydroxy-carbonyl compound or an xcex1-protected hydroxy-carbonyl compound by reacting a carbonyl compound (I) with a compound (II) and a compound (III). The compounds (I), (II) and (III) are defined below. 
R1, R2, R3 and R4 are an organic group, being different from or the same as one another. They, in particular R1 and R2, may be any organic group that will not disturb the reaction. They may be protected by a protective group or have at least one substituent.
PG is a protective group for hydroxy group. Y is R4N, S or O.
R1, R2, R3 and R4 may have at least one substituent such as an aliphatic group, an alicyclic group or an aromatic hydrocarbon group which may have at least one substituent. R1, R2, R3 and R4 may have at least one substituent, for example, that shown by Z1, Z2 or Z3. Z1, Z2 and Z3 are defined below and are different from or the same as one another.
In the above shown reaction, an aldehyde or ketone compound (I), an amine or alcohol compound (II) and a compound of H-MAC-TBS (III) may be reacted with one another in one pot. The reaction may be conducted in the presence of a base, which is useful when the amine compound (II) is weakly basic. Then it may be conducted with an agent to eliminate a hydrogen cation of the compound (III) or an agent to activate the compound (III). Then the reaction may be effected with the compound (III) activated.
The protective group may include TBDMS, TMS, TBDPS, an acyl group such as acetate, an organic metal or heteroatom group such as R2B, R3Ge and R3Sn, which can be connected with oxygen atom and then phosphoric acid or sulfonic acid.
The organic group for R1, R2, R3 and R4 may include typically an alkyl such as methyl, ethyl, propyl and butyl, an alkenyl such as ethylene and propylene, an alkynyl such as ethynyl and an aryl such as phenyl.
The reaction of the invention can produce an xcex1-hydroxy-carbonyl compound, including statine compounds such as cyclohexylnorstatine and statines having the following formulae. These are useful as HIV inhibitor. 
The organic group is not limited, as far as it does not disturbe the invention, and for example includes: hydrogen atom, hydroxy group, a C1-8 alkyl group, a C3-8 cycloalkyl group, a C4-8 bicycloalkyl group, a C1-8 alkyl C3-8 cycloalkyl group, a C1-8 alkoxy C1-8 alkyl group, a hydroxy C1-8 alkyl group, a mercapto C1-8 alkyl group, a C1-8 alkylthio C1-8 alkyl group, a C1-8 alkylsulfonyl C1-8 alkyl group, a C1-8 alkylsulfinyl C1-8 alkyl group, a halogeno C1-8 alkyl group, a nitro C1-8 alkyl group, a cyano C1-8 alkyl group, a C1-8 alkoxycarbonyl C1-8 alkyl group, C1-8 alkylthiocarbonyl C1-8 alkyl group, a C1-8 alkylaminocarbonyl C1-8 alkyl group, di C1-8 alkylaminocarbonyl C1-8 alkyl group, a C2-9 alkanoyl C1-8 alkyl group, a C2-9 alkanoyloxy C1-8 alkyl group, a C2-8 alkenyl group, a C3-8 cycloalkenyl group, a C1-8 alkyl C3-8 cycloalkenyl group, a C1-8 alkoxyl C1-8 alkenyl group, a hydroxy C1-8 alkenyl group, a mercapto C1-8 alkenyl group, a C1-8 alkylthio C1-8 alkenyl group, a C1-8 alkylsulfonyl C1-8 alkenyl group, a C1-8 alkylsulfinyl C1-8 alkenyl group, a halogeno C1-8 alkenyl group, a nitro C1-8 alkenyl group, a cyano C1-8 alkenyl group, a C2-8 alkynyl group, C3-8 cycloalkynyl group, a C1-8 alkyl C3-8 cycloalkynyl group, a C1-8 alkoxy C1-8 alkynyl group, a hydroxy C1-8 alkynyl group, a mercapto C1-8 alkynyl group, a C1-8 alkylthio C1-8 alkynyl group, a C1-8 alkylsulfonyl C1-8 alkynyl group, a C1xcx9c8 alkylsulfinyl C1-8 alkynyl group, ahalogeno C1-8 alkynyl group, a nitro C1-8 alkynyl group, a cyano C1-8 alkynyl group, a C6-12 aryl group, a 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl group, a C1-8 alkyl C6-12 aryl group, a C2-8 alkenyl C6-12 aryl group, a C2-8 alkynyl C6-12 aryl group, a C1-8 alkyl 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl group, a C2-8 alkenyl 5-12-membered heteroaryl group, a C5-12 alkynyl 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl group, a hydroxy C6-12 aryl group, a mercapto C6-12 aryl group, a C1-8 alkylthio C6-12 aryl group, a C1-8 alkylsulfonyl C6-12 aryl group, a C1-8 alkylsulfinyl C6-12 aryl group, a hydroxy 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl group, a mercapto 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl group, a C1-8 alkylthio 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl group, a C1-8 alkylsulfonyl 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl group, a C1-8 alkylsulfinyl 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl group, a halogeno C6-12 aryl group, a nitro C6-12 aryl group, a cyano C6-12 aryl group, a halogeno 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl group, a nitro 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl group, a cyano 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl group, a C6-12 aryl C1-8 alkyl group, a C6-12 aryl C2-8 alkenyl group, a C6-12 aryl C2-8 alkynyl group, a 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl C1-8 alkyl group, a 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl C2-8 alkenyl group, a 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl C2-8 alkynyl group, a C1-8 alkyl C6-12 aryl C1-8 alkyl group, a C1-8 alkyl C6-12 aryl C2-8 alkenyl group, a C1-8 alkyl C6-12 aryl C2-8 alkynyl group, C2-8 alkenyl C6-12 aryl C1-8 alkyl group, a C2-8 alkenyl C6-12 aryl C2-8 alkenyl group, a C2-8 alkenyl C6-12 aryl C2-8 alkynyl group, a C2-8 alkynyl C6-12 aryl C1-8 alkyl group, a C2-8 alkynyl C6-12 aryl C2-8 alkenyl group, a C2-8 alkynyl C6-12 aryl C2-8 alkynyl group, a C1-8 alkyl 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl C1-8 alkyl group, C1-8 alkyl 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl C2-8 alkenyl group, a C1-8 alkyl 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl C2-8 alkynyl group, a C2-8 alkenyl 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl C1-8 alkyl group, a C2-8 alkenyl 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl C2-8 alkenyl group, a C2-8 alkenyl 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl C2-8 alkynyl group, a C2-8 alkynyl 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl C1-8 alkyl group, a C2-8 alkynyl 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl C2-8 alkenyl group, a C2-8 alkynyl 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl C2-8 alkynyl group, an amino group, a C1-8 alkylamino group, di(C1-8 alkyl)amino group, a C1-8 alkoxyamino group, a C2-9 alkanoylamino group, a C6-12 arylamino group, di(C6-12 aryl)amino group, a C1-8 alkyl(C6-12 aryl)amino group, a 5 to 12-membered heteroarylamino group, di(5 to 12-membered heteroaryl)amino group, a C1-8 alkyl(5 to 12-membered heteroaryl)amino group, an amino C1-8 alkyl group, a C1-8 alkylamino C1-8 alkyl group, di(C1-8 alkyl)amino C1-8 alkyl group, a C1-8 alkoxyamino C1-8 alkyl group, a C2-9 alkanoylamino C1-8 alkyl group, a C6-12 arylamino C1-8 alkyl group, di(C6-12 aryl)amino C1-8 alkyl group, a C1-8 alkyl(C6-12 aryl)amino C1-8 alkyl group, a 5 to 12-membered heteroarylamino C1-8 alkyl group, di(5 to 12-membered heteroaryl)amino C1-8 alkyl group, a C1-8 alkyl(5 to 12-membered heteroaryl) C1-8 alkylamino group, an amino C2-8 alkenyl group, a C1-8 alkylamino C2-8 alkenyl group, di(C1-8 alkyl)amino C2-8 alkenyl group, a C1-8 alkoxyamino C2-8 alkenyl group, a C2-9 alkanoylamino C2-8 alkenyl group, a C6-12 arylamino C2-8 alkenyl group, di(C6-12 aryl)amino C2-8 alkenyl group, a C1-8 alkyl(C6xcx9c12 aryl)amino C2-8 alkenyl group, a 5 to 12-membered heteroarylamino C2-8 alkenyl group, di(5 to 12-membered heteroaryl)amino C2-8 alkenyl group, a C1-8 alkyl(5 to 12-membered heteroaryl)amino C2-8 alkenyl group, an amino C2-8 alkynyl group, a C1-8 alkylamino C2-8 alkynyl group, di(C1-8 alkyl)amino C2-8 alkynyl group, a C1-8 alkoxyamino C2-8 alkynyl group, a C2-9 alkanoylamino C2-8 alkynyl group, a C6-12 arylamino C2-8 alkynyl group, di(C6-12 aryl)amino C2-8 alkynyl group, a C1-8 alkyl(C6-12 aryl)amino C2-8 alkynyl group, a 5 to 12-membered heteroarylamino C2-8 alkynyl group, di(5 to 12-membered heteroaryl)amino C2-8 alkynyl group or a C1-8 alkyl(5 to 12-membered heteroaryl)amino C2-8 alkynyl group.
The substituents Z1, Z2 and Z3, which may be respectively protected if necessary, for example include: hydroxy group, mercapto group, amino group, hydroxyamino group, carboxyl group, thiocarboxyl group, dithiocarboxyl group, sulfonyl group, sulfonylamido group, azido group, cyano group, nitro group, ureido group, guanidino group, a C1-8 alkylguanidino group, diC1-8 alkylguanidino group, hydrazino group, hydrazinocarbonyl group, amidino group, a C1-8 alkylamidino group, isocyano group, cyanate group, isocyanate group, thiocyanate group, isothiocyanate group, nitroso group, thioformyl group, a C1-12 acyl group, a C2-12 acyloxy group, a C1-12 acyl C1-8 alkyl group, carbamoyl group, a N-C1-8 alkylcarbamoyl group, an N,N-di-(C1-8 alkyl)carbamoyl group, carbamyl group, a halogen atom, trifluoromethyl group, trifluoromethoxy group, morpholino group, thiomorpholino group, piperazino group, an N-alkylpiperazino group, piperidino group, pyrazolidino group, pyrrolinyl group, pyrrolidinyl group, imidazolidyl group, a C1-8 alkylsulfonyl group, a C1-8 alkylsulfinyl group, a C6-12 arylsulfonyl group, a C6-12 arylsulfinyl group, an amino group, a C1-8 alkylamino group, di(C1-8 alkyl)amino group, a C1-8 alkoxyamino group, a C2-9 alkanoylamino group, a C2-9 alkanoyloxyamino group, a C6-12 arylamino group, di(C6-12 aryl)amino group, a C1-8 alkyl(C6-12 aryl)amino group, a 5 to 12-membered heteroarylamino group, di(5 to 12-membered heteroaryl)amino group, a C1-8 alkyl(5 to 12-membered heteroaryl)amino group, a C1-8 alkyl group, a C3-8 cycloalkyl group, a C4-8 bicycloalkyl group, a C1-8 alkyl C3-8 cyclo alkyl group, a C1-8 alkoxy C1-8 alkyl group, a hydroxy C1-8 alkyl group, a mercapto C1-8 alkyl group, a C1-8 alkylthio C1-8 alkylthio group, a C1-8 alkyl sulfonyl C1-8 alkyl group, a C1-8 alkylsulfinyl C1-8 alkyl group, ahalogeno C1-8 alkyl group, a nitro C1-8 alkyl group, a cyano C1-8 alkyl group, a C1-8 alkoxycarbonyl C1-8 alkyl group, a C1-8 alkylthiocarbonyl C1-8 alkyl group, a C1-8 alkylaminocarbonyl C1-8 alkyl group, di C1-8 alkylaminocarbonyl C1-8 alkyl group, a C2-9 alkanoyl C1-8 alkyl group, a C2-9 alkanoyloxy C1-8 alkyl group, a C2-8 alkenyl group, a C3-8 cycloalkenyl group, a C1-8 alkyl C3-8 cycloalkenyl group, a C1-8 alkoxy C1-8 alkenyl group, a hydroxy C1-8 alkenyl group, a mercapto C1-8 alkenyl group, a C1-8 alkylthio C1-8 alkenyl group, a C1-8 alkylsulfonyl C1-8 alkenyl group, a C1-8 alkylsulfinyl C1-8 alkenyl group, a halogeno C1-8 alkenyl group, a nitro C1-8 alkenyl group, a cyano C1-8 alkenyl group, a C2-8 alkynyl group, a C3-8 cycloalkynyl group, a C1-8 alkyl C3-8 cycloalkynyl group, a C1-8 alkoxy C1-8 alkynyl group, a hydroxy C1-8 alkynyl group, a mercapto C1-8 alkynyl group, a C1-8 alkylthio C1-8 alkynyl group, a C1-8 alkylsulfonyl C1-8 alkynyl group, a C1-8 alkylsulfinyl C1-8 alkynyl group, a halogeno C1-8 alkynyl group, a nitro C1-8 alkynyl group, a cyano C1-8 alkynyl group, a C6-12 aryll group, a 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl group, a C1-8 alkyl C6-12 aryl group, a C2-8 alkenyl C6-12 aryl group, a C2-8 alkynyl C6-12 aryl group, a C1-8 alkyl 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl group, a C2-8 alkenyl 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl group, a C5-12 alkynyl 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl group, a hydroxy C6-12 aryl group, a mercapto C6-12 aryl group, a C1-8 alkylthio C6-12 aryl group, a C1-8 alkylsulfonyl C6-12 aryl group, a C1-8 alkylsulfinyl C6-12 aryl group, a hydroxy 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl group, a mercapto 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl group, a C1-8 alkylthio 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl group, a C1-8 alkylsulfonyl 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl group, a C1-8 alkylsulfinyl 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl group, a halogeno C6-12 aryl group, a nitro C6-12 aryl group, a cyano C6-12 aryl group, a halogeno 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl group, a nitro 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl group., a cyano 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl group, a C6-12 aryl C1-8 alkyl group, a C6-12 aryl C2-8 alkenyl group, a C6-12 aryl C2-8 alkynyl group, a 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl C1-8 alkyl group, a 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl C2-8 alkenyl group, a 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl C2-8 alkynyl group, a C1-8 alkyl C6-12 aryl C1-8 alkyl group, a C1-8 alkyl C6-12 aryl C2-8 alkenyl group, a C1-8 alkyl C6-12 aryl C2-8 alkynyl group, a C2-8 alkenyl C6-12 aryl C1-8 alkyl group, a C2-8 alkenyl C6-12 aryl C2-8 alkenyl group, a C2-8 alkenyl C6-12 aryl C1-8 alkynyl group, a C2-8 alkynyl C6-12 aryl C1-8 alkyl group, a C2-8 alkynyl C6-12 aryl C2-8 alkenyl group, a C2-8 alkynyl C6-12 aryl C2-8 alkynyl group, a C1-8 alkyl 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl C1-8 alkyl group, a C1-8 alkyl 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl C2-8 alkenyl group, a C1-8 alkyl 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl C2-8 alkynyl group, a C2-8 alkenyl 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl C1-8 alkyl group, C2-8 alkenyl 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl C2-8 alkenyl group, a C2-8 alkenyl 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl C2-8 alkynyl group, a C2-8 alkynyl 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl C1-8 alkyl group, a C2-8 alkynyl 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl C2-8 alkenyl group, a C2-8 alkynyl 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl C2-8 alkynyl group, a C1-8 alkoxy group, a C3-8 cycloalkoxy group, a C4-8 bicycloalkoxy group, a C1-8 alkyl C3-8 cycloalkoxy group, a C1-8 alkoxy C1-8 alkoxy group, a hydroxy C1-8 alkoxy group, a mercapto C1-8 alkoxy group, a C1-8 alkylthio C1-8 alkoxy group, a C1-8 alkylsulfonyl C1-8 alkoxy group, a C1-8 alkylsulfinyl C1-8 alkoxy group, a halogeno C1-8 alkoxy group, a nitro C1-8 alkoxy group, a cyano C1-8 alkoxy group, a C1-8 alkoxycarbonyl C1-8 alkoxy group, a C1-8 alkylthiocarbonyl C1-8 alkoxy group, a C2-9 alkanoyl C1-8 alkoxy group, a C2-9 alkanoyloxy C1-8 alkoxy group, a C2-8 alkenyloxy group, a C3-8 cycloalkenyloxy group, a C1-8 alkyl C3-8 cycloalkenyloxy group, a C1-8 alkoxy C1-8 alkenyloxy group, a hydroxy C1-8 alkenyloxy group, a mercapto C1-8 alkenyloxy group, a C1-8 alkylthio C1-8 alkenyloxy group, a C1-8 alkylsulfonyl C1-8 alkenyloxy group, a C1-8 alkylsulfinyl C1-8 alkenyloxy group, a halogeno C1-8 alkenyloxy group, a nitro C1-8 alkenyloxy group, a cyano C1-8 alkenyloxy group, a C2-8 alkynyloxy group, a C3-8 cycloalkynyloxy group, a C1-8 alkyl C3-8 cycloalkynyl oxy group, a C1-8 alkoxy C1-8 alkynyloxy group, a hydroxy C1-8 alkynyloxy group, a mercapto C1-8 alkynyloxy group, a C1-8 alkylthio C1-8 alkynyloxy group, a C1-8 alkylsulfonyl C1-8 alkynyloxy group, a C1-8 alkylsulfinyl C1-8 alkynyloxy group, a halogeno C1-8 alkynyloxy group, a nitro C1-8 alkynyloxy group, a cyano C1-8 alkynyloxy group, a C6-12 aryloxy group, a 5 to 12-membered heteroaryloxy group, a C1-8 alkyl C6-12 aryloxy group, a C2-8 alkenyl C6-12 aryloxy group, a C2-8 alkynyl C6-12 aryloxy group, a C1-8 alkyl 5 to 12-membered heteroaryloxy group, a C2-8 alkenyl 5 to 12-membered heteroaryloxy group, a C5-12 alkynyl 5 to 12-membered heteroaryloxy group, a hydroxy C6-12 aryloxy group, a mercapto C6-12 aryloxy group, a C1-8 alkylthio C6-12 aryloxy group, a C1-8 alkylsulfonyl C6-12 aryloxy group, a C1-8 alkylsulfinyl C6-12 aryloxy group, a hydroxy 5 to 12-membered heteroaryloxy group, a mercapto 5 to 12-membered heteroaryloxy group, a C1-8 alkylthio C6-12 heteroaryloxy group, a C1-8 alkylsulfonyl C6-12 heteroaryloxy group, a C1-8 alkylsulfinyl C6-12 heteroaryloxy group, a halogeno C6-12 aryloxy group, a nitro C6-12 aryloxy group, a cyano C6-12 aryloxy group, a halogeno 5 to 12-membered heteroaryloxy group, a nitro 5 to 12-membered heteroaryloxy group, a cyano 5 to 12-membered heteroaryloxy group, a C6-12 aryl C1-8 alkoxyl group, a C6-12 aryl C2-8 alkenyloxy group, a C6-12 aryl C2-8 alkynyloxy group, a 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl C1-8 alkoxy group, a 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl C2-8 alkenyloxy group, a 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl C2-8 alkynyloxy group, a C1-8 alkyl C6-12 aryl C1-8 alkoxyl group, a C1-8 alkyl C6-12 aryl C2-8 alkenyloxy group, a C1-8 alkyl C6-12 aryl C2-8 alkynyloxy group, a C2-8 alkenyl C6-12 aryl C1-8 alkoxy group, a C2-8 alkenyl C6-12 aryl C2-8 alkenyloxy group, a C2-8 alkenyl C6-12 aryl C2-8 alkynyloxy group, a C2-8 alkynyl C6-12 aryl C1-8 alkoxy group, a C2-8 alkynyl C6-12 aryl C2-8 alkenyloxy group, a C2-8 alkynyl C6-12 aryl C2-8 alkynyloxy group, a C1-8 alkyl 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl C1-8 alkoxy group, a C1-8 alkyl 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl C2-8 alkenyloxy group, a C1-8 alkyl 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl C2-8 alkynyloxy group, a C2-8 alkenyl 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl C1-8 alkoxy group, a C2-8 alkenyl 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl C2-8 alkenyloxy group, a C2-8 alkenyl 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl C2-8 alkynyloxy group, a C2-8 alkynyl 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl C1-8 alkoxy group, a C2-8 alkynyl 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl C2-8 alkenyloxy group, a C2-8 alkynyl 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl C2-8 alkynyloxy group, a C1-8 alkylthio group, a C1-8 alkylsulfonyl group, a C1-8 alkylsulfinyl group, a C3-8 cycloalkylthio group, a C3-8 cycloalkylsulfonyl group, a C3-8 cycloalkylsulfinyl group, a C4-8 bicycloalkylthio group, a C4-8 bicycloalkylsulfonyl group, a C4-8 bicycloalkylsulfinyl group, a C1-8 alkyl C3-8 cycloalkylthio group, a C1-8 alkyl C3-8 cycloalkylsulfonyl group, a C1-8 alkyl C3-8 cycloalkylsulfinyl group, a C1-8 alkoxy C1-8 alkylthio group, a C1-8 alkoxy C1-8 alkylsulfonyl group, a C1-8 alkoxy C1-8 alkylsulfinyl group, a hydroxy C1-8 alkylthio group, a hydroxy C1-8 alkylsulfonyl group, a hydroxy C1-8 alkylsulfinyl group, a mercapto C1-8 alkylthio group, a mercapto C1-8 alkylsulfonyl group, a mercapto C1-8 alkylsulfinyl group, a halogeno C1-8 alkylthio group, a halogeno C1-8 alkylsulfonyl group, a halogeno C1-8 alkylsulfinyl group, a nitro C1-8 alkylthio group, a nitro C1-8 akylsulfonyl group, a nitro C1-8 alkylsulfinyl group, a cyano C1-8 alkylthio group, a cyano C1-8 alkylsulfonyl group, a cyano C1-8 alkylsulfinyl group, a C1-8 alkoxycarbonyl C1-8 alkylthio group, a C1-8 alkoxycarbonyl C1-8 alkylsulfonyl group, a C1-8 alkoxycarbonyl C1-8 alkylsulfinyl group, a C1-8 alkylthiocarbonyl C1-8 alkylthio group, a C1-8 alkylthiocarbonyl C1-8 alkylsulfonyl group, a C1-8 alkylthiocarbonyl C1-8 alkylsulfinyl group, a C2-9 alkanoyl C1-8 alkylthio group, a C2-9 alkanoyl C1-8 alkylsulfonyl group, a C2-9 alkanoyl C1-8 alkylsulfinyl group, a C2-9 alkanoyloxy C1-8 alkylthio group, a C2-9 alkanoyloxy C1-8 alkylsulfonyl group, a C2-9 alkanoyloxy C1-8 alkylsulfinyl group, a C2-8 alkenylthio group, a C2-8 alkenylsulfonyl group, a C2-8 alkenylsulfinyl group, a C3-8 cycloalkenylthio group, a C3-8 cycloalkenylsulfonyl group, a C3-8 cycloalkenylsulfinyl group, a C1-8 alkyl C3-8 cycloalkenylthio group, a C1-8 alkyl C3-8 cycloalkenylsulfonyl group, a C1-8 alkyl C3-8 cycloalkenylsulfinyl group, a C1-8 alkoxy C1-8 alkenylthio group, a C1-8 alkoxy C1-8 alkenylsulfonyl group, a C1-8 alkoxy C1-8 alkenylsulfinyl group, a hydroxy C1-8 alkenylthio group, a hydroxy C1-8 alkenylsulfonyl group, a hydroxy C1-8 alkenylsulfinyl group, a mercapto C1-8 alkenylthio group, a mercapto C1-8 alkenylsulfonyl group, a mercapto C1-8 alkenylsulfinyl group, a C1-8 alkylthio C1-8 alkenylthio group, a C1-8 alkylthio C1-8 alkenylsulfonyl group, a C1-8 alkylthio C1-8 alkenylsulfinyl group, a halogeno C1-8 alkenylthio group, a halogeno C1-8 alkenylsulfonyl group, a halogeno C1-8 alkenylsulfinyl group, a nitro C1-8 alkenylthio group, a nitro C1-8 alkenylsulfonyl group, a nitro C1-8 alkenylsulfinyl group, a cyano C1-8 alkenylthio group, a cyano C1-8 alkenylsulfonyl group, a cyano C1-8 alkenylsulfinyl group, a C2-8 alkynylthio group, a C2-8 alkynylsulfonyl group, a C2-8 alkynylsulfinyl group, a C3-8 cycloalkynylthio group, a C3-8 cycloalkynylsulfonyl group, a C3-8 cycloalkynylsulfinyl group, a C1-8 alkyl C3-8 cycloalkynylthio group, a C1-8 alkyl C3-8 cycloalkynylsulfonyl group, a C1-8 alkyl C3-8 cycloalkynylsulfinyl group, a C1-8 alkoxy C1-8 alkynylthio group, a C1-8 alkoxy C1-8 alkynylsulfonyl group, a C1-8alkoxy C1-8 alkynylsulfinyl group, a hydroxy C1-8 alkynylthio group, a hydroxy C1-8 alkynylsulfonyl group, a hydroxy C1-8 alkynylsulfinyl group, a hydroxy C1-8 alkynylthio group, a hydroxy C1-8 alkynylsulfonyl group, a hydroxy C1-8 alkynylsulfinyl group, a hydroxy C1-8 alkynylthio group, a hydroxy C1-8 alkynylsulfonyl group, a hydroxy C1-8 alkynylsulfinyl group, a mercapto C1-8 alkynylthio group, a mercapto C1-8 alkynylsulfonyl group, a mercapto C1-8 alkynylsulfinyl group, a C1-8 alkylthio C1-8 alkynylthio group, a C1-8 alkylthio C1-8 alkynylsulfonyl group, a C1-8 alkylthio C1-8 alkynylsulfinyl group, a halogeno C1-8 alkynylthio group, a halogeno C1-8 alkynylsulfonyl group, a halogeno C1-8 alkynylsulfinyl group, a nitro C1-8 alkynylthio group, a nitro C1-8 alkynylsulfonyl group, a nitro C1-8 alkynylsulfinyl group, a cyano C1-8alkynylthio group, a cyano C1-8 alkynylsulfonyl group, a cyano C1-8 alkynylsulfinyl group, a C6-12 arylthio group, a C6-12 sulfonyl group, a C6-12 arylsulfinyl group, a 5 to 12-membered heteroarylthio group, a 5 to 12-membered heteroarylsulfonyl group, a 5 to 12-membered heteroarylsulfinyl group, a C1-8 alkyl C6-12 arylthio group, a C1-8 alkyl C6-12 arylsulfonyl group, a C1-8 alkyl C6-12 arylsulfinyl group, a C2-8 alkenyl C6-12 arylthio group, a C2-8 alkenyl C6-12 arylsulfonyl group, a C2-8 alkenyl C6-12 arylsulfinyl group, a C2-8 alkynyl C6-12 arylthio group, a C2-8 alkynyl C6-12 arylsulfonyl group, a C2-8 alkynyl C6-12 arylsulfinyl group, a C1-8 alkyl 5 to 12-membered heteroarylthio group, a C2-8 alkenyl 5 to 12-membered heteroarylthio group, a C5-12 alkynyl 5 to 12-membered heteroarylthio group, a hydroxy C6-12 arylthio group, a mercapto C6-12 arylthio group, a C1-8 alkylthio C6-12 arylthio group, ahydroxy 5 to 12-membered heteroarylthio group, a hydroxy 5 to 12-membered heteroarylsulfonyl group, a hydroxy 5 to 12-membered heteroarylsulfinyl group, a mercapto 5 to 12-membered heteroarylthio group, a mercapto 5 to 12-membered heteroarylsulfonyl group, a mercapto 5 to 12-membered heteroarylsulfinyl group, a C1-8 alkylthio C6-12 heteroarylthio group, a C1-8 alkylthio C6-12 heteroarylsulfonyl group, a C1-8 alkylthio C6-12 heteroarylsulfinyl group, a halogeno C6-12 arylthio group, a halogeno C6-12 aryl sulfonyl group, a halogeno C6-12 arylsulfinyl group, a nitro C6-12 arylthio group, a nitro C6-12 arylsulfonyl group, anitro C6-12 arylsulfinyl group, a cyano C6-12 arylthio group, a cyano C6-12 arylsulfonyl group, a cyano C6-12 arylsulfinyl group, a halogeno 5 to 12-membered heteroarylthio group, a halogeno 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl sulfonyl group, a halogeno 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl sulfinyl group, a nitro 5 to 12-membered heteroarylthio group, a nitro 5 to 12-membered heteroarylsulfonyl group, a nitro 5 to 12-membered heteroarylsulfinyl group, a cyano 5 to 12-membered heteroarylthio group, a cyano 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl sulfonyl group, a cyano 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl sulfinyl group, a C6-12 aryl C1-8 alkylthio group, a C6-12 aryl C1-8 alkylsulfonyl group, a C6-12 aryl C1-8 alkylsulfinyl group, a C6-12 aryl C2-8 alkenylthio group, a C6-12 aryl C2-8 alkenylsulfonyl group, a C6-12 aryl C2-8 alkenylsulfinyl group, a C6-12 aryl C2-8 alkynylthio group, a C6-12 aryl C2-8 alkynylsulfonyl group, a C6-12 aryl C2-8 alkynylsulfinyl group, a 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl C1-8 alkylthio group, a 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl C1-8 alkylsulfonyl group, a 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl C1-8 alkylsulfinyl group, a 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl C2-8 alkenylthio group, a 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl C2-8 alkenylsulfonyl group, a 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl C2-8 alkenylsulfinyl group, a 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl C2-8 alkynylthio group, a 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl C2-8 alkynylsulfonyl a 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl C2-8 alkynylsulfinyl group, a C1-8 alkyl C6-12 aryl C1-8 alkylthio group, a C1-8 alkyl C6-12 aryl C1-8 alkylsulfonyl group, a C1-8 alkyl C6-12 aryl C1-8 alkylsulfinyl group, a C1-8 alkyl C6-12 aryl C2-8 alkenylthio group, a C1-8 alkyl C6-12 aryl C2-8 alkenylsulfonyl group, a C1-8 alkyl C6-12 aryl C2-8 alkenylsulfinyl group, a C1-8 alkyl C6-12 aryl C2-8 alkynylthio group, a C1-8 alkyl C6-12 aryl C2-8 alkynylsulfonyl group, a C1-8 alkyl C6-12 aryl C2-8 alkynylsulfinyl group, a C2-8 alkenyl C6-12 aryl C1-8 alkylthio group, C2-8 alkenyl C6-12 aryl C1-8 alkylsulfonyl group, a C2-8 alkenyl C6-12 aryl C1-8 alkylsulfinyl group, a C2-8 alkenyl C6-12 aryl C2-8 alkenylthio group, a C2-8 alkenyl C6-12 aryl C2-8 alkenylsulfonyl group, a C2-8 alkenyl C6-12 aryl C2-8 alkenylsulfinyl group, a C2-8 alkenyl C6-12 aryl C2-8 alkynylthio group, a C2-8 alkenyl C6-12 aryl C2-8 alkynylsulfonyl group, a C2-8 alkenyl C6-12 aryl C2-8 alkynylsulfinyl group, a C2-8 alkynyl C6-12 aryl C1-8 alkylthio group, a C2-8 alkynyl C6-12 aryl C1-8 alkylsulfonyl group, a C2-8 alkynyl C6-12 aryl C1-8 alkylsulfinyl group, a C2-8 alkynyl C6-12 aryl C2-8 alkenylthio group, a C2-8 alkynyl C6-12 aryl C1-8 alkenylsulfonyl group, a C2-8 alkynyl C6-12 aryl C2-8 alkenylsulfinyl group, a C2-8 alkynyl C6-12 aryl C2-8 alkynylthio group, a C2-8 alkynyl C6-12 aryl C2-8 alkynylsulfonyl group, a C2-8 alkynyl C6-12 aryl C2-8 alkynylsulfinyl group, a C1-8 alkyl 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl C1-8 alkylthio group, a C1-8 alkyl 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl C1-8 alkylsulfonyl group, a C1-8 alkyl 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl C1-8 alkylsulfinyl group, a C1-8 alkyl 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl C2-8 alkenylthio group, a C1-8 alkyl 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl C2-8 alkenylsulfonyl group, a C1-8 alkyl 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl C2-8 alkenylsulfinyl group, a C1-8 alkyl 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl C2-8 alkynylthio group, a C1-8 alkyl 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl C2-8 alkynylsulfonyl group, a C1-8 alkyl 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl C2-8 alkynylsulfinyl group, a C2-8 alkenyl 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl C1-8 alkylthio group, a C2-8 alkenyl 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl C1-8 alkylsulfonyl group, a C2-8 alkenyl 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl C1-8 alkylsulfinyl group, a C2-8 alkenyl 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl C2-8 alkenylthio group, a C2-8 alkenyl 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl C2-8 alkenylsulfonyl group, a C2-8 alkenyl 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl C2-8 alkenylsulfinyl group, a C2-8 alkenyl 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl C2-8 alkynylthio group, a C2-8 alkenyl 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl C2-8 alkynylsulfonyl group, a C2-8 alkenyl 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl C2-8 alkynylsulfinyl group, a C2-8 alkynyl 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl C1-8 alkylthio group, a C2-8 alkynyl 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl C1-8 alkylsulfonyl group, a C2-8 alkynyl 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl C1-8 alkylsulfinyl group, a C2-8 alkynyl 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl C2-8 alkenylthio group, a C2-8 alkynyl 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl C2-8 alkenylsulfonyl group, a C2-8 alkynyl 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl C2-8 alkenylsulfinyl group, a C2-8 alkynyl 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl C2-8 alkynylthio group, a C2-8 alkynyl 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl C2-8 alkynylsulfonyl group, a C2-8 alkynyl 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl C2-8 alkynyl sulfinyl group, an amino C1-8 alkyl group, a C1-8 alklylamino C1-8 alkyl group, di(C1-8 alkyl)amino C1-8alkyl group, a C1-8 alkoxyamino C1-8 alkyl group, a C2-9 alkanoylamino C1-8 alkyl group, a C6-12 arylamino C1-8 alkyl group, di(C6-12 aryl)amino C1-8 alkyl group, a C1-8 alkyl(C6-12 aryl)amino C1-8 alkyl group, a 5 to 12-membered heteroaryamino C1-8 alkyl group, di(5 to 12-membered heteroaryl)amino C1-8 alkyl group, a C1-8 alkyl(5 to 12-membered heteroaryl) C1-8 alkylamino group, an amino C2-8 alkenyl group, a C1-8 alkylamino C2-8 alkenyl group, di(C1-8 alkyl)amino C2-8 alkenyl group, a C1-8 alkodyamino C2-8 alkenyl group, a C2-9 alkanoylamino C2-8 alkenyl group, a C6-12 arylamino C2-8 alkenyl group, di(C6-12 aryl)amino C2-8 alkenyl group, a C1-8 alkyl(C6-12 aryl)amino C2-8 alkenyl group, a 5 to 12-membererd heteroarylamino C2-8 alkenyl group, di(5 to 12-membered heteroaryl)amino C2-8 alkenyl group, a C1-8 alkyl(5 to 12-membered heteroaryl)amino C2-8 alkenyl group, an amino C2-8 alkynyl group, a C1-8 alkylamino C1-8 alkynyl group, di(C1-8 alkyl)amino C2-8 alkynyl group, a C1-8 alkoxyamino C2-8 alkynyl group, a C2-9 alkanoylamino C2-8 alkynyl group, a C6-12 arylamino C2-8 alkynyl group, di(C6-12 aryl)amino C2-8 alkynyl group, a C1-8 alkyl(C6-12 aryl)amino C2-8 alkynyl gorup, 5 to 12-membered heteroarylamino C2-8 alkynyl group, di(5 to 12-membered heteroaryl)amino C2-8 alkynyl group or a C1-8 alkyl(5 to 12-membered heteroaryl)amino C2-8 alkynyl group; and Y represents oxygen atom, sulfur atom or the formula R4N (wherein R4 represents hydrogen atom, hydroxy group, a C1-8 alkyl group, a C3-8 cycloalkyl group, a C4-8 bicycloalkyl group, a C1-8 alkyl C3-8 cycloalkyl group, a C1-8 alkoxy C1-8 alkyl group, a hydroxy C1-8 alkyl group, a mercapto C1-8 alkyl group, a C1-8 alkylthio C1-8 alkyl group, a C1-8 alkylsulfonyl C1-8 alkyl group, a C1-8 alkylsulfinyl C1-8 alkyl group, a halogeno C1-8 alkyl group, a nitro C1-8 alkyl group, a cyano C1-8 alkyl group, a C1-8 alkoxycarbonyl C1-8 alkyl group, a C1-8 alkylthiocarbonyl C1-8 alkyl group, a C1-8 alkylaminocarbonyl C1-8 alkyl group, di C1-8 alkylaminocarbonyl C1-8 alkyl group, a C2-9 alkanoyl C1-8 alkyl group, a C2-9 alkanoyloxy C1-8 alkyl group, a C2-8 alkenyl group, a C3-8 cycloalkenyl group, a C1-8 alkyl C3-8 cycloalkenyl group, a C1-8 alkoxy C1-8 alkenyl group, a hydroxy C1-8 alkenyl group, a mercapto C1-8 alkenyl group, a C1-8 alkylthio C1-8 alkenyl group, a C1-8 alkylsulfonyl C1-8 alkenyl group, a C1-8 alkylsulfinyl C1-8 alkenyl group, a halogeno C1-8 alkenyl group, a nitro C1-8 alkenyl group, a cyano C1-8 alkenyl group, a C2-8 alkynyl group, a C1-8 cycloalkynyl group, a C1-8 alkyl C3-8 cycloalkynyl group, a C1-8 alkoxy C1-8 alkynyl group, a hydroxy C1-8 alkynyl group, a mercapto C1-8 alkynyl group, a C1-8 alkylthio C1-8 alkynyl group, a C1-8 alkylsulfonyl C1-8 alkynyl group, a C1-8 alkylsulfinyl C1-8 alkynyl group, a halogeno C1-8 alkynyl group, a nitro C1-8 alkynyl group, a cyano C1-8 alkynyl group, a C6-12 aryl group, a 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl group, a C1-8 alkyl C6-12 aryl group, a C2-8 alkenyl C6-12 aryl group, a C2-8 alkynyl C6-12 aryl group, a C1-8 alkyl 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl group, a C2-8 alkenyl 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl group, a C5-12 alkynyl 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl group, a hydroxy C6-12 aryl group, a mercapto C6-12 aryl group, a C1-8 alkylthio C6-12 aryl group, a C1-8 alkylsulfonyl C6-12 aryl group, a C1-8 alkylsulfinyl C6-12 aryl group, a hydroxy 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl group, a mercapto 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl group, a C1-8 alkylthio C6-12 heteroaryl group, a C1-8 alkylsulfonyl C6-12 heteroaryl group, C1-8 alkylsulfinyl C6-12 heteroaryl group, a halogeno C6-12 aryl group, a nitro C6-12 aryl group, a cyano C6-12 aryl group, a halogeno 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl group, a nitro 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl group, a cyano 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl group, a C6-12 aryl C1-8 alkyl group, a C6-12 aryl C2-8 alkenyl group, a C6-12 aryl C2-8 alkynyl group, a 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl C1-8 alkyl group, a 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl C2-8 alkenyl group, a 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl C2-8 alkynyl group, a C1-8 alkyl C6-12 aryl C1-8 alkyl group, a C1-8 alkyl C6-12 aryl C2-8 alkenyl group, a C1-8 alkyl C6-12 aryl C2-8 alkynyl group, a C2-8 alkenyl C6-12 aryl C1-8 alkyl group, a C2-8 alkenyl C6-12 aryl C2-8 alkenyl group, a C2-8 alkenyl C6-12 aryl C2-8 alkynyl group, a C2-8 alkynyl C6-12 aryl C1-8 alkyl group, a C2-8 alkynyl C6-12 aryl C2-8 alkenyl group, a C2-8 alkynyl C6-12 aryl C2-8 alkynyl group, a C1-8 alkyl 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl C1-8 alkyl group, a C1-8 alkyl 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl C2-8 alkenyl group, a C1-8 alkyl 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl C2-8 alkynyl group, a C2-8 alkenyl 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl C1-8 alkyl group, a C2-8 alkenyl 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl C2-8 alkenyl group, a C2-8 alkenyl 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl C2-8 alkynyl group, a C2-8 alkynyl 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl C1-8 alkyl group, a C2-8 alkynyl 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl C2-8 alkenyl group, a C2-8 alkynyl 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl C2-8 alkynyl group, an amino C1-8 alkyl group, a C1-8 alkylamino C1-8 alkyl group, di(C1-8 alkyl)amino C1-8 alkyl group, a C1-8 alkoxyamino C1-8 alkyl group, a C2-9 alkanoylamino C1-8 alkyl group, a C6-12 arylamino C1-8 alkyl group, di(C6-12 aryl)amino C1-8 alkyl group, a C1-8 alkyl(C6-12 aryl)amino C1-8 alkyl group, a 5 to 12-membered heteroarylamino C1-8 alkyl group, di(5 to 12-membered heteroaryl)amino C1-8 alkyl group, a C1-8 alkyl(5 to 12-membered heteroaryl) C1-8 alkylamino group, an amino C2-8 alkenyl group, a C1-8 alkylamino C2-8 alkenyl group, di(C1-8 alkyl)amino C2-8 alkenyl group, a C1-8 alkoxyamino C2-8 alkenyl group, a C2-9 alkanoylamino C2-8 alkenyl group, a C6-12 arylamino C2-8 alkenyl group, di(C6-12 aryl)amino C2-8 alkenyl group, a C1-8 alkyl(C6-12 aryl)amino C2-6 alkenyl group, a 5 to 12-membered heteroarylamino C2-8 alkenyl group, di(5 to 12-membered heteroaryl)amino C2-8 alkenyl group, a C1-8 alkyl(5 to 12-membered heteroaryl)amino C2-8 alkenyl group, an amino C2-8 alkynyl group, a C1-8 alkylamino C2-8 alkynyl group, di(C1-8 alkyl)amino C2-8 alkynyl group, a C1-8 alkoxyamino C2-8 alkynyl group, a C2-9 alkanoylamino C2-8 alkynyl group, a C6-12 arylamino C2-8 alkynyl group, di(C6-12 aryl)amino C2-8 alkynyl group, a C1-8 alkyl(C6-12 aryl)amino C2-8 alkynyl group, a 5 to 12-membered heteroarylamino C2-8 alkynyl group, di(5 to 12-membered heteroaryl)amino C2-8 alkynyl group or a C1-8 alkyl(5 to 12-membered heteroaryl)amino C2-8 alkynyl group, which may be respectively protected if necessary and may be substituted by at least one Z4, and R4 may form, together with R3, 5, 6 or 7-membered heterocyclic group of monocycle or bicycle, which may further contains 0 to 4 hetero atoms selected from N, O, S(O)n (wherein, n represents 0, 1 or 2))
The invention includes the following embodiments (1) to (5):
Embodiment (1)
A process for producing an xcex1-hydroxy-carbonyl compound or an xcex1-protected hydroxy-carbonyl compound represented by the formula (IV) or (IVxe2x80x2): 
(wherein, R1, R2, R3, PG and Y respectively have the same meanings as defined below), which comprises the steps of reacting the compound represented by the formula (I), the compound represented by the formula (II) and the compound represented by the formula (III) by one-pot, if necessary, under the condition of activating the compound represented by the formula (III), and deprotecting, if necessary: 
wherein, R1 and R2 are the same as or different from each other and each represents an organic group;
R3xe2x80x94YHxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(II)
wherein, R3 represents an organic group, and Y represents oxygen atom, sulfur atom or the formula R4N (wherein R4 represents an organic group); and 
wherein, PG represents:
a) a silyl group which may be substituted by at least one selected from the group consisting of an alkyl group, an alkoxy group, a cycloalkyl group, an optionally substituted aryl group and an optionally substituted heteroaryl group;
b) an alkanoyl group;
c) an alkenoyl group;
d) an alkynoyl group;
e) an aryloyl group;
f) a heteroaryloyl group;
g) an arylalkanoyl group;
h) a heteroarylalkanoyl group;
i) an alkylarylalkanoyl group;
j) an alkylsulfonyl group;
k) an alkylsulfinyl group;
l) an arylsulfonyl group;
m) an arylsulfinyl group;
n) a heteroarylsulfonyl group;
o) a heteroarylsulfinyl group;
p) an arylalkylsulfonyl group;
q) an arylalkylsulfinyl group;
r) a heteroarylalkylsulfonyl group;
s) a heteroarylalkylsulfinyl group;
t) an alkylarylsulfonyl group;
u) an alkylarylsulfinyl group;
v) an alkylheteroarylsulfonyl group;
w) an alkylheteroarylsulfinyl group;
x) an alkylphonphonyl group;
y) an arylphosphonyl group; or
z) a heteroarylphosphonyl group.
Embodiment (2)
A process for producing an xcex1-hydroxy-carbonyl compound or an xcex1-protected hydroxy-carbonyl compound represented by the formula (IV) or (IVxe2x80x2): 
(wherein, R1, R2, R3, PG and Y respectively have the same meanings as defined below), which comprises the steps of reacting the compound represented by the formula (I), the compound represented by the formula (II) and the compound represented by the formula (III) by one-pot, if necessary, under the condition of activating the compound represented by the formula (III), and deprotecting, if necessary: 
wherein, R1 and R2 are the same as or different from each other and each represents an aliphatic, alicyclic or aromatic hydrocarbon group, which may be protected, have at least one substituent and have at least one heteroatom;
R3xe2x80x94YHxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(II)
wherein, R3 represents an aliphatic, alicyclic or aromatic hydrocarbon group, which may be protected, have at least one substituent and have at least one heteroatom, and an amino group or alkoxy group, which may be protected, have at least one substituent and have at least one heteroatom; and Y represents oxygen atom, sulfur atom or the formula R4N (wherein R4 represents an aliphatic, alicyclic or aromatic hydrocarbon group, which may be protected, have at least one substituent and have at least one heteroatom); and 
wherein, PG represents:
a) a silyl group which may be substituted by at least one selected from the group consisting of a C1-8 alkyl group, a C1-8 alkoxy group, a C3-8 cycloalkyl group, an optionally substituted C6-12 aryl group and an optionally substituted 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl group;
b) a C2-9 alkanoyl group;
c) a C3-9 alkenoyl group;
d) a C3-9 alkynoyl group;
e) a C7-13 aryloyl group;
f) a 5 to 12-membered heteroaryloyl group;
g) a C6-12 aryl C2-9 alkanoyl group;
h) a 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl C2-9 alkanoyl group;
i) a C1-8 alkyl C6-12 aryl C2-9 alkanoyl group;
j) a C1-8 alkylsulfonyl group;
k) a C1-8 alkylsulfinyl group;
l) a C6-12 arylsulfonyl group;
m) a C6-12 arylsulfinyl group;
n) a 5 to 12-membered heteroarylsulfonyl group;
o) a 5 to 12-membered heteroarylsulfinyl group;
p) a C6-12 aryl C1-8 alkylsulfonyl group;
q) a C6-12 aryl C1-8 alkylsulfinyl group;
r) a 5 to 12-,membered heteroaryl C1-8 alkylsulfonyl group;
s) a 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl C1-8 alkylsulfinyl group;
t) a C1-8 alkyl C6-12 arylsulfonyl group;
u) a C1-8 alkyl C6-12 arylsulfinyl group;
v) a C1-8 alkyl 5 to 12-membered heteroarylsulfonyl group;
w) a C1-8 alkyl 5 to 12-membered heteroarylsulfinyl group;
x) a C1-8 alkylphosphonyl group;
y) a C6-12 arylphosphonyl group; or
z) a 5 to 12-membered heteroarylphosphonyl group.
Embodiment (3)
A process for producing an xcex1-hydroxy-carbonyl compound or an xcex1-protected hydroxy-carbonyl compound represented by the formula (IV) or (IVxe2x80x2): 
(wherein, R1, R2, R3, PG and Y respectively have the same meanings as defined below), which comprises the steps of reacting the compound represented by the formula (I): 
(wherein, R1 and R2 are the same as or different from each other and each represents hydrogen atom, a C1-8 alkyl group, a C3-8 cycloalkyl group, a C4-8 bicycloalkyl group, a C1-8 alkyl C3-8 cycloalkyl group, a C1-8 alkoxy C1-8 alkyl group, a hydroxy C1-8 alkyl group, a mercapto C1-8 alkyl group, a C1-8 alkylthio C1-8 alkyl group, a C1-8 alkylsulfonyl C1-8 alkyl group, a C1-8 alkylsulfinyl C1-8 alkyl group, a halogeno C1-8 alkyl group, a nitro C1-8 alkyl group, a cyano C1-8 alkyl group, a C1-8 alkoxycarbonyl C1-8 a alkyl group, a C1-8 alkylthiocarbonyl C1-8 alkyl group, a C1-8 alkylaminocarbonyl C1-8 alkyl group, di C1-8 alkylaminocarbonyl C1-8 alkyl group, a C2-9 alkanoyl C1-8 alkyl group, a C2-9 alkanoyloxy C1-8 alkyl group, a C2-8 alkenyl group, a C3-8 cycloalkenyl group, a C1-8 B alkyl C3-8 cycloalkenyl group, a C1-8 alkoxy C1-8 alkenyl group, a hydroxy C1-8 alkenyl group, a mercapto C1-8 alkenyl group, a C1-8 alkylthio C1-8 alkenyl group, a C1-8 alkylsulfonyl alkenyl group, a C1-8 alkylsulfinyl alkenyl group, a halogeno C1-8 alkenyl group, a nitro C1-8 alkenyl group, a cyano C1-8 alkenyl group, a C2-8 alkynyl group, a C3-8 cycloalkynyl group, a C1-8 alkyl C3-8 cycloalkynyl group, a C1-8 alkoxy C1-8 alkynyl group, a hydroxy C1-8 alkynyl group, a mercapto C1-8 alkynyl group, a C1-8 alkylthio C1-8 alkynyl group, a C1-8 alkylsulfonylalkynyl group, a C1-8 alkylsulfinylalkynyl group, a halogeno C1-8 alkynyl group, a nitro C1-8 alkynyl group, a cyano C1-8 alkynyl group, a C6-12 aryl group, a 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl group, a C1-8 alkyl C6-12 aryl group, a C2-8 alkenyl C6-12 aryl group, a C2-8 alkynyl C6-12 aryl group, a C1-8 alkyl 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl group, a C2-8 alkenyl 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl group, a C5-12 alkynyl 5- to 12-membered heteroaryl group, a hydroxy C6-12 aryl group, a mercapto C6-12 aryl group, a C1-8 alkylthio C6-12 aryl group, a C1-8 alkylsulfonyl C6-12 aryl group, a C1-8 alkylsulfinyl C6-12 aryl group, a hydroxy 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl group, a mercapto 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl group, a C1xcx9c8 alkylthio 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl group, a 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl group, a C1-8 alkylsulfonyl 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl group, a C1-8 alkylsulfinyl 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl group, a halogeno C6-12 aryl group, a nitro C6-12 aryl group, a cyano C6-12 aryl group, a halogeno 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl group, a nitro 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl group, a cyano 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl group, a C6-12 aryl C1-8 alkyl group, a C6-12 aryl C2-8 alkenyl group, a C6-12 aryl C2-8 aklynyl group, a 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl C1-8 alkyl group, a 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl C2-8 alkenyl group, a 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl C2-8 alkynyl group, a C1-8 alkyl C6-12 aryl C1-8 alkyl group, a C1-8 alkyl C6-12 aryl C2-8 alkenyl group, a C1-8 alkyl C6-12 aryl C2-8 alkynyl group, a C2-8 alkenyl C6-12 aryl C1-8 alkyl group, a C2-8 alkenyl C6-12 aryl C2-8 alkenyl group, a C2-8 alkenyl C6-12 aryl C2-8 alkynyl group, a C2-8 alkynyl C6-12 aryl C1-8 alkyl group, a C2-8 alkynyl C6-12 aryl C2-8 alkenyl group, a C2-8 alkynyl C6-12 aryl C2-8 alkynyl group, a C1-8 alkyl 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl C1-8 alkyl group, a C1-8 alkyl 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl C2-8 alkenyl group, a C1-8 alkyl 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl a C2-8 alkynyl group, a C2-8 alkenyl 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl C1-8 alkyl group, a C2-8 alkenyl 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl C2-8 alkenyl group, a C2-8 alkenyl 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl C2-8 alkynyl group, a C2-8 alkynyl 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl C1-8 alkyl group, a C2-8 alkynyl 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl C2-8 alkenyl group, a C2-8 alkynyl 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl C2-8 alkynyl group, an amino C1-8 alkyl group, a C1-8 alkylamino C1-8 alkyl group, di(C1-8 alkyl)amino C1-8 alkyl group, a C1-8 alkoxyamino C1-8 alkyl group, a C2-8 alkanoylamino C1-8 alkyl group, a C6-12 arylamino C1-8 alkyl group, di(C6-12 aryl)amino C1-8 alkyl group, a C1-8 alkyl(C6-12 aryl)amino C1-8 alkyl group, a 5 to 12-membered heteroarylamino C1-8 alkyl group, di(5 to 12-membered heteroaryl)amino C1-8 alkyl group, a C1-8 alkyl(5 to 12-membered heteroaryl) C1-8 alkylamino group, an amino C2-8 alkenyl group, a C1-8 alkylamino C2-8 alkenyl group, di(C1-8 alkyl)amino C2-8 alkenyl group, a C1-8 alkoxyamino C2-8 alkenyl group, a C2-9 alkanoylamino C2-8 alkenyl group, a C6-12 arylamino C2-8 alkenyl group, di(C6-12 aryl)amino C2-8 alkenyl group, a C1-8 alkyl(C6-12 aryl)amino C2-8 alkenyl group, a 5 to 12-membered heteroarylamino C2-8 alkenyl group, di(5 to 12-membered heteroaryl)amino C2-8 alkenyl group, a C1-8 alkyl(5 to 12-membered heteroaryl)amino C2-8 alkenyl group, an amino C2-8 alkynyl group, a C1-8 alkylamino C2-8 alkynyl group, di(C1-8 alkyl)amino C2-8 alkynyl group, a C1-8 alkoxyamino C2-8 alkynyl group, a C2-9 alkanoylamino C2-8 alkynyl group, a C6-12 arylamino C2-8 alkynyl group, di(C6-12 aryl)amino C2-8 alkynyl group, a C1-8 alkyl(C6-12 aryl)amino C2-8 alkynyl group, a 5 to 12-membered heteroarylamino C2-8 alkynyl group, di(5 to 12-membered heteroaryl)amino C2-8 alkynyl group or a C1-8 alkyl(5 to 12-membered heteroaryl)amino C2-8 alkynyl group, which may be respectively protected if necessary, and are independent of each other and may be substituted by at least one optional group selected from the group represented by Z1 (wherein, Z1 has the same meaning as Z3); provided that the compound in which both R1 and R2 are hydrogen atoms is excluded.), the compound represented by the formula (II):
R3xe2x80x94YHxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(II)
(wherein, R3 represents hydrogen atom, hydroxy group, a C1-8 alkyl group, a C3-8 cycloalkyl group, a C4-8 bicycloalkyl group, a C1-8 alkyl C3-8 cycloalkyl group, a C1-8 alkoxy C1-8 alkyl group, a hydroxy C1-8 alkyl group, a mercapto C1-8 alkyl group, a C1-8 alkylthio C1-8 alkyl group, a C1-8 alkylsulfonyl C1-8 alkyl group, a C1-8 alkylsulfinyl C1-8 alkyl group, a halogeno C1-8 alkyl group, a nitro C1-8 alkyl group, a cyano C1-8 alkyl group, a C1-8 alkoxycarbonyl C1-8 alkyl group, C1-8 alkylthiocarbonyl C1-8 alkyl group, a C1-8 alkylaminocarbonyl C1-8 alkyl group, di C1-8 alkylaminocarbonyl C1-8 alkyl group, a C2-9 alkanoyl C1-8 alkyl group, a C2-9 alkanoyloxy C1-8 alkyl group, a C2-8 alkenyl group, a C3-8 cycloalkenyl group, a C1-8 6 alkyl C3-8 cycloalkenyl group, a C1-8 alkoxyl C1-8 alkenyl group, a hydroxy C1-8 alkenyl group, a mercapto C1-8 alkenyl group, a C1-8 alkylthio C1-8 alkenyl group, a C1-8 alkylsulfonyl C1-8 alkenyl group, a C1-8 alkylsulfinyl C1-8 alkenyl group, a halogeno C1-8 alkenyl group, a nitro C1-8 alkenyl group, a cyano C1-8 alkenyl group, a C2-8 alkynyl group, C3-8 cycloalkynyl group, a C1-8 alkyl C3-8 cycloalkynyl group, a C1-8 alkoxy C1-8 alkynyl group, a hydroxy C1-8 alkynyl group, a mercapto C1-8 alkynyl group, a C1-8 alkylthio C1-8 alkynyl group, a C1-8 alkylsulfonyl C1-8 alkynyl group, a C1xcx9c8 alkylsulfinyl C1-8 alkynyl group, a halogeno C1-8 alkynyl group, a nitro C1-8 alkynyl group, a cyano C1-8 alkynyl group, a C6-12 aryl group, a 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl group, a C1-8 alkyl C6-12 aryl group, a C2-8 alkenyl C6-12 aryl group, a C2-8 alkynyl C6-12 aryl group, a C1-8 alkyl 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl group, a C2-8 alkenyl 5-12-membered heteroaryl group, a C5-12 alkynyl 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl group, a hydroxy C6-12 aryl group, a mercapto C6-12 aryl group, a C1-8 alkylthio C6-12 aryl group, a C1-8 alkylsulfonyl C6-12 aryl group, a C1-8 alkylsulfinyl C6-12 aryl group, a hydroxy 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl group, a mercapto 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl group, a C1-8 alkylthio 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl group, a C1-8 alkylsulfonyl 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl group, a C1-8 alkylsulfinyl 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl group, a halogeno C6-12 aryl group, a nitro C6-12 aryl group, a cyano C6-12 aryl group, a halogeno 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl group, a nitro 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl group, a cyano 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl group, a C6-12 aryl C1-8 alkyl group, a C6-12 aryl C2-8 alkenyl group, a C6-12 aryl C2-8 alkynyl group, a 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl C1-8 alkyl group, a 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl C2-8 alkenyl group, a 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl C2-8 alkynyl group, a C1-8 alkyl C6-12 aryl C1-8 alkyl group, a C1-8 alkyl C6-12 aryl C2-8 alkenyl group, a C1-8 alkyl C6-12 aryl C2-8 alkynyl group, C2-8 alkenyl C6-12 aryl C1-8 alkyl group, a C2-8 alkenyl C6-12 aryl C2-8 alkenyl group, a C2-8 alkenyl C6-12 aryl C2-8 alkynyl group, a C2-8 alkynyl C6-12 aryl C1-8 alkyl group, a C2-8 alkynyl C6-12 aryl C2-8 alkenyl group, a C2-8 alkynyl C6-12 aryl C2-8 alkynyl group, a C1-8 alkyl 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl C1-8 alkyl group, C1-8 alkyl 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl C2-8 alkenyl group, a C1-8 alkyl 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl C2-8 alkynyl group, a C2-8 alkenyl 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl C1-8 alkyl group, a C2-8 alkenyl 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl C2-8 alkenyl group, a C2-8 alkenyl 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl C2-8 alkynyl group, a C2-8 alkynyl 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl C1-8 alkyl group, a C2-8 alkynyl 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl C2-8 alkenyl group, a C2-8 alkynyl 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl C2-8 alkynyl group, an amino group, a C1-8 alkylamino group, di(C1-8 alkyl)amino group, a C1-8 alkoxyamino group, a C2-9 alkanoylamino group, a C6-12 arylamino group, di(C6-12 aryl)amino group, a C1-8 alkyl(C6-12 aryl)amino group, a 5 to 12-membered heteroarylamino group, di(5 to 12-membered heteroaryl)amino group, a C1-8 alkyl(5 to 12-membered heteroaryl)amino group, an amino C1-8 alkyl group, a C1-8 alkylamino C1-8 alkyl group, di(C1-8 alkyl)amino C1-8 alkyl gorup, a C1-8 alkoxyamino C1-8 alkyl gorup, a C2-9 alkanoylamino C1-8 alkyl group, a C6-12 arylamino C1-8 alkyl group, di(C6-12 aryl)amino C1-8 alkyl group, a C1-8 alkyl(C6-12 aryl)amino C1-8 alkyl group, a 5 to 12-membered heteroarylamino C1-8 alkyl group, di(5 to 12-membered heteroaryl)amino C1-8 alkyl group, a C1-8 alkyl(5 to 12-membered heteroaryl) C1-8 alkylamino group, an amino C2-8 alkenyl group, a C1-8 alkylamino C2-8 alkenyl group, di(C1-8 alkyl)amino C2-8 alkenyl group, a C1-8 alkoxyamino C2-8 alkenyl group, a C2-9 alkanoylamino C2-8 alkenyl group, a C6-12 arylamino C2-8 alkenyl group, di(C6-12 aryl)amino C2-8 alkenyl group, a C1-8 alkyl(C6xcx9c12 aryl)amino C2-8 alkenyl group, a 5 to 12-membered heteroarylamino C2-8 alkenyl group, di(5 to 12-membered heteroaryl)amino C2-8 alkenyl group, a C1-8 alkyl(5 to 12-membered heteroaryl)amino C2-8 alkenyl group, an amino C2-8 alkynyl group, a C1-8 alkylamino C2-8 alkynyl group, di(C1-8 alkyl)amino C2-8 alkynyl group, a C1-8 alkoxyamino C2-8 alkynyl group, a C2-9 alkanoylamino C2-8 alkynyl group, a C6-12 arylamino C2-8 alkynyl group, di(C6-12 aryl)amino C2-8 alkynyl group, a C1-8 alkyl(C6-12 aryl)amino C2-8 alkynyl group, a 5 to 12-membered heteroarylamino C2-8 alkynyl group, di(5 to 12-membered heteroaryl)amino C2-8 alkynyl group or a C1-8 alkyl(5 to 12-membered heteroaryl)amino C2-8 alkynyl group which may be respectively protected if necessary and may be substituted by at least one optional group selected from the group represented by Z3 (wherein, Z3 represents hydroxy group, mercapto group, amino group, hydroxyamino group, carboxyl group, thiocarboxyl group, dithiocarboxyl group, sulfonyl group, sulfonylamido group, azido group, cyano group, nitro group, ureido group, guanidino group, a C1-8 alkylguanidino group, diC1-8 alkylguanidino group, hydrazino group, hydrazinocarbonyl group, amidino group, a C1-8 alkylamidino group, isocyano group, cyanate group, isocyanate group, thiocyanate group, isothiocyanate group, nitroso group, thioformyl group, a C1-12 acyl group, a C2-12 acyloxy group, a C1-12 acyl C1-8 alkyl group, carbamoyl group, a N-C1-8 alkylcarbamoyl group, an N,N-di-(C1-8 alkyl)carbamoyl group, carbamyl group, a halogen atom, trifluoromethyl group, trifluoromethoxy group, morpholino group, thiomorpholino group, piperazino group, an N-alkylpiperazino group, piperidino group, pyrazolidino group, pyrrolinyl group, pyrrolidinyl group, imidazolidyl group, a C1-8 alkylsulfonyl group, a C1-8 alkylsulfinyl group, a C6-12 arylsulfonyl group, a C6-12 arylsulfinyl group, an amino group, a C1-8 alkylamino group, di(C1-8 alkyl)amino group, a C1-8 alkoxyamino group, a C2-9 alkanoylamino group, a C2-9 alkanoyloxyamino group, a C6-12 arylamino group, di(C6-12 aryl)amino group, a C1-8 alkyl(C6-12 aryl)amino group, a 5 to 12-membered heteroarylamino group, di(5 to 12-membered heteroaryl)amino group, a C1-8 alkyl(5 to 12-membered heteroaryl)amino group, a C1-8 alkyl group, a C3-8 cycloalkyl group, a C4-8 bicycloalkyl group, a C1-8 alkyl C3-8 cyclo alkyl group, a C1-8 alkoxy C1-8 alkyl group, a hydroxy C1-8 alkyl group, a mercapto C1-8 alkyl group, a C1-8 alkylthio C1-8 alkylthio group, a C1-8 alkyl sulfonyl C1-8 alkyl group, a C1-8 alkylsulfinyl C1-8 alkyl group, a halogeno C1-8 alkyl gorup, a nitro C1-8 alkyl group, a cyano C1-8 alkyl group, a C1-8 alkoxycarbonyl C1-8 alkyl group, a C1-8 alkylthiocarbonyl C1-8 alkyl group, a C1-8 alkylaminocarbonyl C1-8 alkyl group, di C1-8 alkylaminocarbonyl C1-8 alkyl group, a C2-9 alkanoyl C1-8 alkyl group, a C2-9 alkanoyloxy C1-8 alkyl group, a C2-8 alkenyl group, a C3-8 cycloalkenyl group, a C1-8 alkyl C3-8 cycloalkenyl group, a C1-8 alkoxy C1-8 alkenyl group, a hydroxy C1-8 alkenyl group, a mercapto C1-8 alkenyl group, a C1-8 alkylthio C1-8 alkenyl group, a C1-8 alkylsulfonyl C1-8 alkenyl group, a C1-8 alkylsulfinyl C1-8 alkenyl group, a halogeno C1-8 alkenyl group, a nitro C1-8 alkenyl group, a cyano C1-8 alkenyl group, a C2-8 alkynyl group, a C3-8 cycloalkynyl group, a C1-8 alkyl C3-8 cycloalkynyl group, a C1-8 alkoxy C1-8 alkynyl group, a hydroxy C1-8 alkynyl group, a mercapto C1-8 alkynyl group, a C1-8 alkylthio C1-8 alkynyl group, a C1-8 alkylsulfonyl C1-8 alkynyl group, a C1-8 alkylsulfinyl C1-8 alkynyl group, a halogeno C1-8 alkynyl group, a nitro C1-8 alkynyl group, a cyano C1-8 alkynyl group, a C6-12 aryll group, a 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl group, a C1-8 alkyl C6-12 aryl group, a C2-8 alkenyl C6-12 aryl group, a C2-8 alkynyl C6-12 aryl group, a C1-8 alkyl 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl group, a C2-8 alkenyl 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl group, a C5-12 alkynyl 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl group, a hydroxy C6-12 aryl group, a mercapto C6-12 aryl group, a C1-8 alkylthio C6-12 aryl group, a C1-8 alkylsulfonyl C6-12 aryl group, a C1-8 alkylsulfinyl C6-12 aryl group, a hydroxy 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl group, a mercapto 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl group, a C1-8 alkylthio 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl group, a C1-8 alkylsulfonyl 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl group, a C1-8 alkylsulfinyl 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl group, a halogeno C6-12 aryl group, a nitro C6-12 aryl group, a cyano C6-12 aryl group, a halogeno 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl group, a nitro 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl group, a cyano 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl group, a C6-12 aryl C1-8 alkyl group, a C6-12 aryl C2-8 alkenyl group, a C6-12 aryl C2-8 alkynyl group, a 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl C1-8 alkyl group, a 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl C2-8 alkenyl group, a 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl C2-8 alkynyl group, a C1-8 alkyl C6-12 aryl C1-8 alkyl group, a C1-8 alkyl C6-12 aryl C2-8 alkenyl group, a C1-8 alkyl C6-12 aryl C2-8 alkynyl group, a C2-8 alkenyl C6-12 aryl C1-8 alkyl group, a C2-8 alkenyl C6-12 aryl C2-8 alkenyl group, a C2-8 alkenyl C6-12 aryl C2-8 alkynyl group, a C2-8 alkynyl C6-12 aryl C1-8 alkyl group, a C2-8 alkynyl C6-12 aryl C2-8 alkenyl group, a C2-8 alkynyl C6-12 aryl C2-8 alkynyl group, a C1-8 alkyl 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl C1-8 alkyl group, a C1-8 alkyl 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl C2-8 alkenyl group, a C1-8 alkyl 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl C2-8 alkynyl group, a C2-8 alkenyl 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl C1-8 alkyl group, C2-8 alkenyl 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl C2-8 alkenyl group, a C2-8 alkenyl 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl C2-8 alkynyl group, a C2-8 alkynyl 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl C1-8 alkyl group, a C2-8 alkynyl 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl C2-8 alkenyl group, a C2-8 alkynyl 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl C2-8 alkynyl group, a C1-8 alkoxy group, a C3-8 cycloalkoxy group, a C4-8 bicycloalkoxy group, a C1-8 alkyl C3-8 cycloalkoxy group, a C1-8 alkoxy C1-8 alkoxy group, a hydroxy C1-8 alkoxy group, a mercapto C1-8 alkoxy group, a C1-8 alkylthio C1-8 alkoxy group, a C1-8 alkylsulfonyl C1-8 alkoxy group, a C1-8 alkylsulfinyl C1-8 alkoxy group, a halogeno C1-8 alkoxy group, a nitro C1-8 alkoxy group, a cyano C1-8 alkoxy group, a C1-8 alkoxycarbonyl C1-8 alkoxy group, a C1-8 alkylthiocarbonyl C1-8 alkoxy group, a C2-9 alkanoyl C1-8 alkoxy group, a C2-9 alkanoyloxy C1-8 alkoxy group, a C2-8 alkenyloxy group, a C3-8 cycloalkenyloxy group, a C1-8 alkyl C3-8 cycloalkenyloxy group, a C1-8 alkoxy C1-8 alkenyloxy group, a hydroxy C1-8 alkenyloxy group, a mercapto C1-8 alkenyloxy group, a C1-8 alkylthio C1-8 alkenyloxy group, a C1-8 alkylsulfonyl C1-8 alkenyloxy group, a C1-8 alkylsulfinyl C1-8 alkenyloxy group, a halogeno C1-8 alkenyloxy group, a nitro C1-8 alkenyloxy group, a cyano C1-8 alkenyloxy group, a C2-8 alkynyloxy group, a C3-8 cycloalkynyloxy group, a C1-8 alkyl C3-8 cycloalkynyl oxy group, a C1-8 alkoxy C1-8 alkynyloxy group, a hydroxy C1-8 a alkynyloxy group, a mercapto C1-8 alkynyloxy group, a C1-8 alkylthio C1-8 alkynyloxy group, a C1-8 alkylsulfonyl C1-8 alkynyloxy group, a C1-8 alkylsulfinyl C1-8 alkynyloxy group, a halogeno C1-8 alkynyloxy group, a nitro C1-8 alkynyloxy group, a cyano C1-8 alkynyloxy group, a C6-12 aryloxy group, a 5 to 12-membered heteroaryloxy group, a C1-8 alkyl C6-12 aryloxy group, a C2-8 alkenyl C6-12 aryloxy group, a C2-8 alkynyl C6-12 aryloxy group, a C1-8 alkyl 5 to 12-membered heteroaryloxy group, a C2-8 alkenyl 5 to 12-membered heteroaryloxy group, a C5-12 alkynyl 5 to 12-membered heteroaryloxy group, a hydroxy C6-12 aryloxy group, a mercapto C6-12 aryloxy group, a C1-8 alkylthio C6-12 aryloxy group, a C1-8 alkylsulfonyl C6-12 aryloxy group, a C1-8 alkylsulfinyl C6-12 aryloxy group, a hydroxy 5 to 12-membered heteroaryloxy group, a mercapto 5 to 12-membered heteroaryloxy group, a C1-8 alkylthio C6-12 heteroaryloxy group, a C1-8 alkylsulfonyl C6-12 heteroaryloxy group, a C1-8 alkylsulfinyl C6-12 heteroaryloxy group, a halogeno C6-12 aryloxy group, a nitro C6-12 aryloxy group, a cyano C6-12 aryloxy group, a halogeno 5 to 12-membered heteroaryloxy group, a nitro 5 to 12-membered heteroaryloxy group, a cyano 5 to 12-membered heteroaryloxy group, a C6-12 aryl C1-8 alkoxyl group, a C6-12 aryl C2-8 alkenyloxy group, a C6-12 aryl C2-8 alkynyloxy group, a 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl C1-8 alkoxy group, a 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl C2-8 alkenyloxy group, a 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl C2-8 alkynyloxy group, a C1-8 alkyl C6-12 aryl C1-8 alkoxyl group, a C1-8 alkyl C6-12 aryl C2-8 alkenyloxy group, a C1-8 alkyl C6-12 aryl C2-8 alkynyloxy group, a C2-8 alkenyl C6-12 aryl C1-8 alkoxy group, a C2-8 alkenyl C6-12 aryl C2-8 alkenyloxy group, a C2-8 alkenyl C6-12 aryl C2-8 alkynyloxy group, a C2-8 alkynyl C6-12 aryl C1-8 alkoxy group, a C2-8 alkynyl C6-12 aryl C2-8 alkenyloxy group, a C2-8 alkynyl C6-12 aryl C2-8 alkynyloxy group, a C1-8 alkyl 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl C1-8 alkoxy group, a C1-8 alkyl 5 to 12-membererd heteroaryl C2-8 alkenyloxy group, a C1-8 alkyl 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl C2-8 alkynyloxy group, a C2-8 alkenyl 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl C1-8 alkoxy group, a C2-8 alkenyl 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl C2-8 alkenyloxy group, a C2-8 alkenyl 5 to 12-membererd heteroaryl C2-8 alkynyloxy group, a C2-8 alkynyl 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl C1-8 alkoxy group, a C2-8 alkynyl 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl C2-8 alkenyloxy group, a C2-8 alkynyl 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl C2-8 alkynyloxy group, a C1-8 alkylthio group, a C1-8 alkylsulfonyl group, a C1-8 alkylsulfinyl group, a C3-8 cycloalkylthio group, a C3-8 cycloalkylsulfonyl group, a C3-8 cycloalkylsulfinyl group, a C4-8 bicycloalkylthio group, a C4-8 bicycloalkylsulfonyl group, a C4-8 bicycloalkylsulfinyl group, a C1-8 alkyl C3-8 cycloalkylthio group, a C1-8 alkyl C3-8 cycloalkylsulfonyl group, a C1-8 alkyl C3-8 cycloalkylsulfinyl group, a C1-8 alkoxy C1-8 alkylthio group, a C1-8 alkoxy C1-8 alkylsulfonyl group, a C1-8 alkoxy C1-8 alkylsulfinyl group, a hydroxy C1-8 alkylthio group, a hydroxy C1-8 alkylsulfonyl group, a hydroxy C1-8 alkylsulfinyl group, a mercapto C1-8 alkylthio group, a mercapto C1-8 alkylsulfonyl group, a mercapto C1-8 alkylsulfinyl group, a halogeno C1-8 alkylthio group, a halogeno C1-8 alkylsulfonyl group, a halogeno C1-8 alkylsulfinyl group, a nitro C1-8 alkylthio group, a nitro C1-8 akylsulfonyl group, a nitro C1-8 alkylsulfinyl group, a cyano C1-8 alkylthio group, a cyano C1-8 alkylsulfonyl group, a cyano C1-8 alkylsulfinyl group, a C1-8 alkoxycarbonyl C1-8 alkylthio group, a C1-8 alkoxycarbonyl C1-8 alkylsulfonyl group, a C1-8 alkoxycarbonyl C1-8 alkylsulfinyl group, a C1-8 alkylthiocarbonyl C1-8 alkylthio group, a C1-8 alkylthiocarbonyl C1-8 alkylsulfonyl group, a C1-8 alkylthiocarbonyl C1-8 alkylsulfinyl group, a C2-9 alkanoyl C1-8 alkylthio group, a C2-9 alkanoyl C1-8 alkylsulfonyl group, a C2-9 alkanoyl C1-8 alkylsulfinyl group, a C2-9 alkanoyloxy C1-8 alkylthio group, a C2-9 alkanoyloxy C1-8 alkylsulfonyl group, a C2-9 alkanoyloxy C1-8 alkylsulfinyl group, a C2-8 alkenylthio group, a C2-8 alkenylsulfonyl group, a C2-8 alkenylsulfinyl group, a C3-8 cycloalkenylthio group, a C3-8 cycloalkenylsulfonyl group, a C3-8 cycloalkenylsulfinyl group, a C1-8 alkyl C3-8 cycloalkenylthio group, a C1-8 alkyl C3-8 cycloalkenylsulfonyl group, a C1-8 alkyl C3-8 cycloalkenylsulfinyl group, a C1-8 alkoxy C1-8 alkenylthio group, a C1-8 alkoxy C1-8 alkenylsulfonyl group, a C1-8 alkoxy C1-8 alkenylsulfinyl group, a hydroxy C1-8 alkenylthio group, a hydroxy C1-8 alkenylsulfonyl group, a hydroxy C1-8 alkenylsulfinyl group, a mercapto C1-8 alkenylthio group, a mercapto C1-8 alkenylsulfonyl group, a mercapto C1-8 alkenylsulfinyl group, a C1-8 alkylthio C1-8 alkenylthio group, a C1-8 alkylthio C1-8 alkenylsulfonyl group, a C1-8 alkylthio C1-8 alkenylsulfinyl group, a halogeno C1-8 alkenylthio group, a halogeno C1-8 alkenylsulfonyl group, a halogeno C1-8 alkenylsulfinyl group, a nitro C1-8 alkenylthio group, a nitro C1-8 alkenylsulfonyl group, a nitro C1-8 alkenylsulfinyl group, a cyano C1-8alkenylthio group, a cyano C1-8 alkenylsulfonyl group, a cyano C1-8 alkenylsulfinyl group, a C2-8 alkynylthio group, a C2-8 alkynylsulfonyl group, a C2-8 alkynylsulfinyl group, a C3-8 cycloalkynylthio group, a C3-8 cycloalkynylsulfonyl group, a C3-8 cycloalkynylsulfinyl group, a C1-8 alkyl C3-8 cycloalkynylthio group, a C1-8 alkyl C3-8 cycloalkynylsulfonyl group, a C1-8 alkyl C3-8 cycloalkynylsulfinyl group, a C1-8 alkoxy C1-8 alkynylthio group, a C1-8 alkoxy C1-8 alkynylsulfonyl group, a C1-8 alkoxy C1-8 alkynylsulfinyl group, a hydroxy C1-8 alkynylthio group, a hydroxy C1-8 alkynylsulfonyl group, a hydroxy C1-8 alkynylsulfinyl group, a hydroxy C1-8 alkynylthio group, a hydroxy C1-8 alkynylsulfonyl group, a hydroxy C1-8 alkynylsulfinyl group, a hydroxy C1-8 alkynylthio group, a hydroxy C1-8 alkynylsulfonyl group, a hydroxy C1-8 alkynylsulfinyl group, a mercapto C1-8 alkynylthio group, a mercapto C1-8 alkynylsulfonyl group, a mercapto C1-8 alkynylsulfinyl group, a C1-8 alkylthio C1-8 alkynylthio group, a C1-8 alkylthio C1-8 alkynylsulfonyl group, a C1xcx9c8 alkylthio C1-8 alkynylsulfinyl group, a halogeno C1-8 alkynylthio group, a halogeno C1-8 alkynylsulfonyl group, a halogeno C1-8 alkynylsulfinyl group, a nitro C1-8 alkynylthio group, a nitro C1-8 alkynylsulfonyl group, a nitro C1-8 alkynylsulfinyl group, a cyano C1-8 alkynylthio group, a cyano C1-8 alkynylsulfonyl group, a cyano C1-8 alkynylsulfinyl group, a C6-12 arylthio group, a C6-12 sulfonyl group, a C6-12 arylsulfinyl group, a 5 to 12-membered heteroarylthio group, a 5 to 12-membered heteroarylsulfonyl group, a 5 to 12-membered heteroarylsulfinyl group, a C1-8 alkyl C6-12 arylthio group, a C1-8 alkyl C6-12 arylsulfonyl group, a C1-8 alkyl C6-12 arylsulfinyl group, a C2-8 alkenyl C6-12 arylthio group, a C2-8 alkenyl C6-12 arylsulfonyl group, a C2-8 alkenyl C6-12 arylsulfinyl group, a C2-8 alkynyl C6-12 arylthio group, a C2-8 alkynyl C6-12 arylsulfonyl group, a C2-8 alkynyl C6-12 arylsulfinyl group, a C1-8 alkyl 5 to 12-membered heteroarylthio group, a C2-8 alkenyl 5 to 12-memnbered heteroarylthio group, a C5-12 alkynyl 5 to 12-membered heteroarylthio group, a hydroxy C6-12 arylthio group, a mercapto C6-12 arylthio group, a C1-8 alkylthio C6-12 arylthio group, a hydroxy 5 to 12-membered heteroarylthio group, a hydroxy 5 to 12-membered heteroarylsulfonyl group, a hydroxy 5 to 12-membered heteroarylsulfinyl group, a mercapto 5 to 12-membered heteroarylthio group, a mercapto 5 to 12-membered heteroarylsulfonyl group, a mercapto 5 to 12-membered heteroarylsulfinyl group, a C1-8 alkylthio C6-12 heteroarylthio group, a C1-8 alkylthio C6-12 heteroarylsulfonyl group, a C1-8 alkylthio C6-12 heteroarylsulfinyl group, a halogeno C6-12 arylthio group, a halogeno C6-12 aryl sulfonyl group, a halogeno C6-12 arylsulfinyl group, a nitro C6-12 arylthio group, a nitro C6-12 arylsulfonyl group, a nitro C6-12 arylsulfinyl group, a cyano C6-12 arylthio group, a cyano C6-12 arylsulfonyl group, a cyano C6-12 arylsulfinyl group, a halogeno 5 to 12-membered heteroarylthio group, a halogeno 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl sulfonyl group, a halogeno 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl sulfinyl group, a nitro 5 to 12-membered heteroarylthio group, a nitro 5 to 12-membered heteroarylsulfonyl group, a nitro 5 to 12-membered heteroarylsulfinyl group, a cyano 5 to 12-membered heteroarylthio group, a cyano 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl sulfonyl group, a cyano 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl sulfinyl group, a C6-12 aryl C1-8 alkylthio group, a C6-12 aryl C1-8 alkylsulfonyl group, a C6-12 aryl C1-8 alkylsulfinyl group, a C6-12 aryl C2-8 alkenylthio group, a C6-12 aryl C2-8 alkenylsulfonyl group, a C6-12 aryl C2-8 alkenylsulfinyl group, a C6-12 aryl C2-8 alkynylthio group, a C6-12 aryl C2-8 alkynylsulfonyl group, a C6-12 aryl C2-8 alkynylsulfinyl group, a 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl C1-8 alkylthio group, a 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl C1-8 alkylsulfonyl group, a 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl C1-8 alkylsulfinyl group, a 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl C2-8 alkenylthio group, a 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl C2-8 alkenylsulfonyl group, a 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl C2-8 alkenylsulfinyl group, a 5 to 12-memnbered heteroaryl C2-8 alkynylthio group, a 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl C2-8 alkynylsulfonyl a 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl C2-8 alkynylsulfinyl group, a C1-8 alkyl C6-12 aryl C1-8 alkylthio group, a C1-8 alkyl C6-12 aryl C1-8 alkylsulfonyl group, a C1-8 alkyl C6-12 aryl C1-8 alkylsulfinyl group, a C1-8 alkyl C6-12 aryl C2-8 alkenylthio group, a C1-8 alkyl C6-12 aryl C2-8 alkenylsulfonyl group, a C1-8 alkyl C6-12 aryl C2-8 alkenylsulfinyl group, a C1-8 alkyl C6-12 aryl C2-8 alkynylthio group, a C1-8 alkyl C6-12 aryl C2-8 alkynylsulfonyl group, a C1-8 alkyl C6-12 aryl C2-8 alkynylsulfinyl group, a C2-8 alkenyl C6-12 aryl C1-8 alkylthio group, C2-8 alkenyl C6-12 aryl C1-8 alkylsulfonyl group, a C2-8 alkenyl C6-12 aryl C1-8 alkylsulfinyl group, a C2-8 alkenyl C6-12 aryl C2-8 alkenylthio group, a C2-8 alkenyl C6-12 aryl C2-8 alkenylsulfonyl group, a C2-8 alkenyl C6-12 aryl C2-8 alkenylsulfinyl group, a C2-8 alkenyl C6-12 aryl C2-8 alkynylthio group, a C2-8 alkenyl C6-12 aryl C2-8 alkynylsulfonyl group, a C2-8 alkenyl C6-12 aryl C2-8 alkynylsulfinyl group, a C2-8 alkynyl C6-12 aryl C1-8 alkylthio group, a C2-8 alkynyl C6-12 aryl C1-8 alkylsulfonyl group, a C2-8 alkynyl C6-12 aryl C1-8 alkylsulfinyl group, a C2-8 alkynyl C6-12 aryl C2-8 alkenylthio group, a C2-8 alkynyl C6-12 aryl C2-8 alkenylsulfonyl group, a C2-8 alkynyl C6-12 aryl C2-8 alkenylsulfinyl group, a C2-8 alkynyl C1-12 aryl C2-8 alkynylthio group, a C2-8 alkynyl C6-12 aryl C2-8 alkynylsulfonyl group, a C2-8 alkynyl C6-12 aryl C2-8 alkynylsulfinyl group, a C1-8 alkyl 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl C1-8 alkylthio group, a C1-8 alkyl 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl C1-8 alkylsulfonyl group, a C1-8 alkyl 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl C1-8 alkylsulfinyl group, a C1-8 alkyl 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl C2-8 alkenylthio group, a C1-8 alkyl 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl C2-8 alkenylsulfonyl group, a C1-8 alkyl 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl C2-8 alkenylsulfinyl group, a C1-8 alkyl 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl C2-8 alkynylthio group, a C1-8 alkyl 5 to 12-membererd heteroaryl C2-8 alkynylsulfonyl group, a C1-8 alkyl 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl C2-8 alkynylsulfinyl group, a C2-8 alkenyl 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl C1-8 alkylthio group, a C2-8 alkenyl 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl C1-8 alkylsulfonyl group, a C2-8 alkenyl 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl C1-8 alkylsulfinyl group, a C2-8 a alkenyl 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl C2-8 alkenylthio group, a C2-8 alkenyl 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl C2-8 alkenylsulfonyl group, a C2-8 alkenyl 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl C2-8 alkenylsulfinyl group, a C2-8 alkenyl 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl C2-8 alkynylthio group, a C2-8 alkenyl 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl C2-8 alkynylsulfonyl group, a C2-8 alkenyl 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl C2-8 alkynylsulfinyl group, a C2-8 alkynyl 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl C1-8 alkylthio group, a C2-8 alkynyl 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl C1-8 alkylsulfonyl group, a C2-8 alkynyl 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl C1-8 alkylsulfinyl group, a C2-8 alkynyl 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl C2-8 alkenylthio group, a C2-8 alkynyl 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl C2-8 alkenylsulfonyl group, a C2-8 alkynyl 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl C2-8 alkenylsulfinyl group, a C2-8 alkynyl 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl C2-8 alkynylthio group, a C2-8 alkynyl 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl C2-8 alkynylsulfonyl group, a C2-8 alkynyl 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl C2-8 alkynyl sulfinyl group, an amino C1-8 alkyl group, a C1-8 alklylamino C1-8 alkyl group, di(C1-8 alkyl)amino C1-8 alkyl group, a C1-8 alkoxyamino C1-8 alkyl group, a C2-9 alkanoylamino C1-8 alkyl group, a C6-12 arylamino C1-8 alkyl group, di(C6-12 aryl)amino C1-8 alkyl group, a C1-8 alkyl(C6-12 aryl)amino C1-8 alkyl group, a 5 to 12-membered heteroaryamino C1-8 alkyl group, di(5 to 12-membered heteroaryl)amino C1-8 alkyl group, a C1-8 alkyl(5 to 12-membered heteroaryl) C1-8 alkylamino group, an amino C2-8 alkenyl group, a C1-8 alkylamino C2-8 alkenyl group, di(C1-8 alkyl)amino C1-8 alkenyl group, a C1-8 alkodyamino C2-8 alkenyl group, a C2-9 alkanoylamino C2-8 alkenyl group, a C6-12 arylamino C2-8 alkenyl group, di(C6-12 aryl)amino C2-8 alkenyl group, a C1-8 alkyl(C6-12 aryl)amino C2-8 alkenyl group, a 5 to 12-membererd heteroarylamino C2-8 alkenyl group, di(5 to 12-membered heteroaryl)amino C2-8 alkenyl group, a C1-8 alkyl(5 to 12-membered heteroaryl)amino C2-8 alkenyl group, an amino C2-8 alkynyl group, a C1-8 alkylamino C2-8 alkynyl group, di(C1-8 alkyl)amino C2-8 alkynyl group, a C1-8 alkoxyamino C2-8 alkynyl group, a C2-9 alkanoylamino C2-8 alkynyl group, a C6-12 arylamino C2-8 alkynyl group, di(C6-12 aryl)amino C2-8 alkynyl group, a C1-8 alkyl(C6-12 aryl)amino C2-8 alkynyl gorup, 5 to 12-membered heteroarylamino C2-8 alkynyl group, di(5 to 12-membered heteroaryl)amino C2-8 alkynyl group or a C1-8 alkyl(5 to 12-membered heteroaryl)amino C2-8 alkynyl group, which may be respectively protected); Y represents oxygen atom, sulfur atom or the formula R4N (wherein R4 represents hydrogen atom, hydroxy group, a C1-8 alkyl group, a C3-8 cycloalkyl group, a C4-8 bicycloalkyl group, a C1-8 alkyl C3-8 cycloalkyl group, a C1-8 alkoxy C1-8 alkyl group, a hydroxy C1-8 alkyl group, a mercapto C1-8 alkyl group, a C1-8 alkylthio C1-8 alkyl group, a C1-8 alkylsulfonyl C1-8 alkyl group, a C1-8 alkylsulfinyl C1-8 alkyl group, a halogeno C1-8 alkyl group, a nitro C1-8 alkyl group, a cyano C1-8 alkyl group, a C1-8 alkoxycarbonyl C1-8 alkyl group, a C1-8 alkylthiocarbonyl C1-8 alkyl group, a C1-8 alkylaminocarbonyl C1-8 alkyl group, di C1-8 alkylaminocarbonyl C1-8 alkyl group, a C2-9 alkanoyl C1-8 alkyl group, a C2-9 alkanoyloxy C1-8 alkyl group, a C2-8 alkenyl group, a C3-8 cycloalkenyl group, a C1-8 alkyl C3-8 cycloalkenyl group, a C1-8 alkoxy C1-8 alkenyl group, a hydroxy C1-8 alkenyl group, a mercapto C1-8 alkenyl group, a C1-8 alkylthio C1-8 alkenyl group, a C1-8 alkylsulfonyl C1-8 alkenyl group, a C1-8 alkylsulfinyl C1-8 alkenyl group, a halogeno C1-8 alkenyl group, a nitro C1-8 alkenyl group, a cyano C1-8 alkenyl group, a C2-8 alkynyl group, a C3-8 cycloalkynyl group, a C1-8 alkyl C3-8 cycloalkynyl group, a C1-8 alkoxy C1-8 alkynyl group, a hydroxy C1-8 alkynyl group, a mercapto C1-8 alkynyl group, a C1-8 alkylthio C1-8 alkynyl group, a C1-8 alkylsulfonyl C1-8 alkynyl group, a C1-8 alkylsulfinyl C1-8 alkynyl group, a halogeno C1-8 alkynyl group, a nitro C1-8 alkynyl group, a cyano C1-8 alkynyl group, a C6-12 aryl group, a 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl group, a C1-8 alkyl C6-12 aryl group, a C2-8 alkenyl C6-12 aryl group, a C2-8 alkynyl C6-12 aryl group, a C1-8 alkyl 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl group, a C2-8 alkenyl 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl group, a C5-12 alkynyl 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl group, a hydroxy C6-12 aryl group, a mercapto C6-12 aryl group, a C1-8 alkylthio C6-12 aryl group, a C1-8 alkylsulfonyl C6-12 aryl group, a C1-8 alkylsulfinyl C6-12 aryl group, a hydroxy 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl group, a mercapto 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl group, a C1-8 alkylthio C6-12 heteroaryl group, a C1-8 alkylsulfonyl C6-12 heteroaryl group, C1-8 alkylsulfinyl C6-12 heteroaryl group, a halogeno C6-12 aryl group, a nitro C6-12 aryl group, a cyano C6-12 aryl group, a halogeno 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl group, a nitro 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl group, a cyano 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl group, a C6-12 aryl C1-8 alkyl group, a C6-12 aryl C2-8 alkenyl group, a C6-12 aryl C2-8 alkynyl group, a 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl C1-8 alkyl group, a 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl C2-8 alkenyl group, a 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl C2-8 alkynyl group, a C1-8 alkyl C6-12 aryl C1-8 alkyl group, a C1-8 alkyl C6-12 aryl C2-8 alkenyl group, a C1-8 alkyl C6-12 aryl C2-8 alkynyl group, a C2-8 alkenyl C6-12 aryl C1-8 alkyl group, a C2-8 alkenyl C6-12 aryl C2-8 alkenyl group, a C2-8 alkenyl C6-12 aryl C2-8 alkynyl group, a C2-8 alkynyl C6-12 aryl C1-8 alkyl group, a C2-8 alkynyl C6-12 aryl C2-8 alkenyl group, a C2-8 alkynyl C6-12 aryl C2-8 alkynyl group, a C1-8 alkyl 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl C1-8 alkyl group, a C1-8 alkyl 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl C2-8 alkenyl group, a C1-8 alkyl 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl C2-8 alkynyl group, a C2-8 alkenyl 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl C1-8 alkyl group, a C2-8 alkenyl 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl C2-8 alkenyl group, a C2-8 alkenyl 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl C2-8 alkynyl group, a C2-8 alkynyl 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl C1-8 alkyl group, a C2-8 alkynyl 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl C2-8 alkenyl group, a C2-8 alkynyl 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl C2-8 alkynyl group, an amino C1-8 alkyl group, a C1-8 alkylamino C1-8 alkyl group, di(C1-8 alkyl)amino C1-8 alkyl group, a C1-8 alkoxyamino C1-8 alkyl group, a C2-9 alkanoylamino C1-8 alkyl group, a C6-12 arylamino C1-8 alkyl group, di(C6-12 aryl)amino C1-8 alkyl group, a C1-8 alkyl(C6-12 aryl)amino C1-8 alkyl group, a 5 to 12-membered heteroarylamino C1-8 alkyl group, di(5 to 12-membered heteroaryl)amino C1-8 alkyl group, a C1-8 alkyl(5 to 12-membered heteroaryl) C1-8 alkylamino group, an amino C2-8 alkenyl group, a C1-8 alkylamino C2-8 alkenyl group, di(C1-8 alkyl)amino C2-8 alkenyl group, a C1-8 alkoxyamino C2-8 alkenyl group, a C2-9 alkanoylamino C2-8 alkenyl group, a C6-12 arylamino C2-8 alkenyl group, di(C6-12 aryl)amino C2-8 alkenyl group, a C1-8 alkyl(C6-12 aryl)amino C2-8 alkenyl group, a 5 to 12-membered heteroarylamino C2-8 alkenyl group, di(5 to 12-membered heteroaryl)amino C2-8 alkenyl group, a C1-8 alkyl(5 to 12-membered heteroaryl)amino C2-8 alkenyl group, an amino C2-8 alkynyl group, a C1-8 alkylamino C2-8 alkynyl group, di(C1-8 alkyl)amino C2-8 alkynyl group, a C1-8 alkoxyamino C2-8 alkynyl group, a C2-9 alkanoylamino C2-8 alkynyl group, a C6-12 arylamino C2-8 alkynyl group, di(C6-12 aryl)amino C2-8 alkynyl group, a C1-8 alkyl(C6-12 aryl)amino C2-8 alkynyl group, a 5 to 12-membered heteroarylamino C2-8 alkynyl group, di(5 to 12-membered heteroaryl)amino C2-8 alkynyl group or a C1-8 alkyl(5 to 12-membered heteroaryl)amino C2-8 alkynyl group, which may be respectively protected if necessary and may be substituted by at least one Z4 which have the same meaning as Z3, and R4 may form, together with R3, 5, 6 or 7-membered heterocyclic group of monocycle or bicycle, which may further contains 0 to 4 hetero atoms selected from N, O, S(O)n (wherein, n represents 0, 1 or 2); provided that the case R3 is hydrogen atom or hydroxy group when Y is oxygen atom or sulfur atom is excluded.), and the compound represented by the formula (III): 
(wherein, PG represents:
a) a silyl group which may be substituted by at least one selected from the group consisting of a C1-8 alkyl group, a C1-8 alkoxy group, a C3-8 cycloalkyl group, an optionally substituted C6-12 aryl group and an optionally substituted 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl group;
b) a C2-9 alkanoyl group;
c) a C3-9 alkenoyl group;
d) a C3-9 alkynoyl group;
e) a C7-13 aryloyl group;
f) a 5 to 12-membered heteroaryloyl group;
g) a C6-12 aryl C2-9 alkanoyl group;
h) a 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl C2-9 alkanoyl group;
i) a C1-8 alkyl C6-12 aryl C2-9 alkanoyl group;
j) a C1-8 alkylsulfonyl group;
k) a C1-8 alkylsulfinyl group;
l) a C6-12 arylsulfonyl group;
m) a C6-12 arylsulfinyl group;
n) a 5 to 12-memnbered heteroarylsulfonyl group;
o) a 5 to 12-membered heteroarylsulfinyl group;
p) a C6-12 aryl C1-8 alkylsulfonyl group;
q) a C6-12 aryl C1-8 alkylsulfinyl group;
r) a 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl C1-8 alkylsulfonyl group;
s) a 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl C1-8 alkylsulfinyl group;
t) a C1-8 alkyl C6-12 arylsulfonyl group;
u) a C1-8 alkyl C6-12 arylsulfinyl group;
v) a C1-8 alkyl 5 to 12-membered heteroarylsulfonyl group;
w) a C1-8 alkyl 5 to 12-membered heteroarylsulfinyl group;
x) a C1-6 alkylphosphonyl group;
y) a C6-12 arylphosphonyl group or
z) a 5 to 12-membered heteroarylphosphonyl group.) by one-pot under the condition of, if necessary, activating the compound represented by the above formula (III); and deprotecting, if necessary.
Embodiment (4)
A process for producing an xcex1-hydroxy-carbonyl compound or an xcex1-protected hydroxy-carbonyl compound represented by the formula (IV) or (IVxe2x80x2): 
(wherein, R1, R2, R3, PG and Y respectively have the same meanings as defined below), which comprises the steps of reacting the compound represented by the formula (I), the compound represented by the formula (II) and the compound represented by the formula (III) by one-pot, if necessary, under the condition of activating the compound represented by the formula (III), and deprotecting, if necessary: 
wherein, R1 and R2 are the same as or different from each other and each represents hydrogen atom, a C1-8 alkyl group, a C3-8 cycloalkyl group, a C2-8 alkenyl group, a C6-12 aryl group, a C1-8 alkyl C6-12 aryl group, a C2-8 alkenylaryl group, a hydroxy C6-12 aryl group, a halogeno C6-12 aryl group, a nitro C6-12 aryl group, a cyano C6-12 aryl group, a C6-12 aryl C1-8 alkyl group, a C6-12 aryl C2-8 alkenyl group, a C1-8 alkyl C6-12 aryl C1-8 alkyl group or a 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl group, which may be respecteively protected if necessary, and are independent of each other and may be substituted by at least one optional group selected from the group represented by Z1 (wherein, Z1 has the same meaning as Z3), provided that the compound in which both R1 and R2 are hydrogen atoms is excluded;
R3xe2x80x94YHxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(II)
wherein, R3 represents hydrogen atom, a hydroxy group, a C1-8 alkyl group, a C3-8 cycloalkyl group, a C2-8 alkenyl group, a C6-12 aryl group, a C1-8 alkyl C6-12 aryl group, a C2-8 alkenylaryl group, a hydroxy C6-12 aryl group, a halogeno C6-12 aryl group, a nitro C6-12 aryl group, a cyano C6-12 aryl group, a C6-12 aryl C1-8 alkyl group, a C6-12 aryl C2-8 alkenyl group, a C1-8 alkyl C6-12 aryl C1-8 alkyl group, a 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl group, an amino group or a C1-6 alkylamino group, which may be respectively protected if necessary and may be substituted by at least one optional group selected from the group represented by Z3 (wherein, Z3 represents hydroxy group, mercapto group, amino group, hydroxyamino group, carboxyl group, thiocarboxyl group, dithiocarboxyl group, sulfonyl group, sulfonylamido group, azido group, cyano group, nitro group, ureido group, guanidino group, a C1-8 alkylguanidino group, diC1-8 alkylguanidino group, hydrazino group, hydrazinocarbonyl group, amidino group, a C1-8 alkylamidino group, isocyano group, cyanate group, isocyanate group, thiocyanate group, isothiocyanate group, nitroso group, thioformyl group, a C1-12 acyl group, a C2-12 acyloxy group, a C1-12 acyl C1-8 alkyl group, carbamoyl group, a N-C1-8 alkylcarbamoyl group, an N,N-di-(C1-8 alkyl)carbamoyl group, carbamyl group, a halogen atom, trifluoromethyl group, trifluoromethoxy group, morpholino group, thiomorpholino group, piperazino group, an N-alkylpiperazino group, piperidino group, pyrazolidino group, pyrrolinyl group, pyrrolidinyl group, imidazolidyl group, a C1-8 alkylsulfonyl group, a C1-8 alkylsulfinyl group, a C6-12 arylsulfonyl group, a C6-12 arylsulfinyl group, an amino group, a C1-8 alkylamino group, di(C1-8 alkyl)amino group, a C1-8 alkoxyamino group, a C2-9 alkanoylamino group, a C2-9 alkanoyloxyamino group, a C6-12 arylamino group, di(C6-12 aryl)amino group, a C1-8 alkyl(C6-12 aryl)amino group, a 5 to 12-membered heteroarylamino group, di(5 to 12-membered heteroaryl)amino group or a C1-8 alkyl(5 to 12-membered heteroaryl)amino group, which may be respectively protected if necessary); Y represents oxygen atom, sulfur atom or the formula R4N (wherein R4 represents hydrogen atom, a hydroxy group, a C1-8 alkyl group, a C3-8 cycloalkyl group, a C1-8 hydroxyalkyl group, a C1-8 alkoxycarbonyl C1-8 alkyl group, a C2-8 alkenyl group, a C6-12 aryl group, a C1-8 alkyl C6-12 aryl group, a C2-8 alkenyl C6-12 aryl group, a hydroxy C6-12 aryl group, a halogeno C6-12 aryl group, a nitro C6-12 aryl group, a cyano C6-12 aryl group, a C6-12 aryl C1-8 alkyl group, a C6-12 aryl C2-8 alkenyl group or a C1-8 alkyl C6-12 aryl C1-8 alkyl group, which may be respectively protected if necessary and may be substituted by at least one Z4 which have the same meaning as Z3, or, in case of R4 forming together with R3, 5, 6 or 7-membered heterocyclic group of monocycle or bicycle, which may further contains 0 to 4 hetero atoms selected from N, O, S(O)n (wherein, n represents 0, 1 or 2)); provided that the case R3 is hydrogen atom or hydroxy group when Y is oxygen atom or sulfur atom is excluded; 
wherein, PG represents:
a) a silyl group which may be substituted by at least one selected from the group consisting of a C1-8 alkyl group, a C1-8 alkoxy group, a C3-8 cycloalkyl group, an optionally substituted C6-12 aryl group and an optionally substituted 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl group;
b) a C2-9 alkanoyl group;
c) a C3-9 alkenoyl group;
d) a C3-9 alkynoyl group;
e) a C7-13 aryloyl group;
f) a 5 to 12-membered heteroaryloyl group;
g) a C6-12 aryl C2-9 alkanoyl group;
h) a 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl C2-9 alkanoyl group;
i) a C1-8 alkyl C6-12 aryl C2-9 alkanoyl group;
j) a C1-8 alkylsulfonyl group;
k) a C1-8 alkylsulfinyl group;
l) a C6-12 arylsulfonyl group;
m) a C6-12 arylsulfinyl group;
n) a 5 to 12-membered heteroarylsulfonyl group;
o) a 5 to 12-membered heteroarylsulfinyl group;
p) a C6-12 aryl C1-8 alkylsulfonyl group;
q) a C6-12 aryl C1-8 alkylsulfinyl group;
r) a 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl C1-8 alkylsulfonyl group;
s) a 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl C1-8 alkylsulfinyl group;
t) a C1-8 alkyl C6-12 arylsulfonyl group;
u) a C1-8 alkyl C6-12 arylsulfinyl group;
v) a C1-8 alkyl 5 to 12-membered heteroarylsulfonyl group;
w) a C1-8 alkyl 5 to 12-membered heteroarylsulfinyl group;
x) a C1-6 alkylphosphonyl group;
y) a C6-12 arylphosphonyl group; or
z) a 5 to 12-membered heteroarylphosphonyl group.
Embodiment (5)
A process for producing an xcex1-hydroxy-carbonyl compound or an xcex1-protected hydroxy-carbonyl compound represented by the formula (IV) or (IVxe2x80x2): 
(wherein, R1, R2, R3, PG and Y respectively have the same meanings as defined below), which comprises the steps of reacting the compound represented by the formula (I), the compound represented by the formula (II) and the compound represented by the formula (III) by one-pot, if necessary, under the condition of activating the compound represented by the formula (III), and deprotecting, if necessary: 
wherein, R1 and R2 are the same as or different from each other and each represents hydrogen atom, a C1-8 a alkyl group, a C1-8 alkoxy group, a C3-8 cycloalkyl group, a C2-8 alkenyl group, a C2-8 alkynyl group, a C6-12 aryl group or a 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl group, which may be respecteively protected if necessary, and are independent of each other and may be substituted by at least one optional group selected from the group represented by Z1 (wherein, Z1 has the same meaning as Z3), provided that the compound in which both R1 and R2 are hydrogen atoms is excluded;
R3xe2x80x94YHxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(II)
wherein, R3 represents hydrogen atom, a hydroxy group, a C1-8 alkyl group, a C1-8 alkoxy group, a C3-8 cycloalkyl group, a C2-8 alkenyl group, a C2-8 alkynyl group, a C6-12 aryl group or a 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl group, which may be respectively protected if necessary and may be substituted by at least one optional group selected from the group represented by Z3 (wherein, Z3 represents hydroxy group, mercapto group, amino group, hydroxyamino group, carboxyl group, thiocarboxyl group, dithiocarboxyl group, sulfonyl group, sulfonylamido group, azido group, cyano group, nitro group, ureido group, guanidino group, a C1-8 alkylguanidino group, diC1-8 alkylguanidino group, hydrazino group, hydrazinocarbonyl group, amidino group, a C1-8 alkylamidino group, isocyano group, cyanate group, isocyanate group, thiocyanate group, isothiocyanate group, nitroso group, thioformyl group, a C1-12 acyl group, a C2-12 acyloxy group, a C1-12 acyl C1-8 alkyl group, carbamoyl group, a N-C1-8 alkylcarbamoyl group, an N,N-di-(C1-8 alkyl)carbamoyl group, carbamyl group, a halogen atom, trifluoromethyl group, trifluoromethoxy group, morpholino group, thiomorpholino group, piperazino group, an N-alkylpiperazino group, piperidino group, pyrazolidino group, pyrrolinyl group, pyrrolidinyl group, imidazolidyl group, a C1-8 alkylsulfonyl group, a C1-8 alkylsulfinyl group, a C6-12 arylsulfonyl group, a C6-12 arylsulfinyl group, an amino group, a C1-8 alkylamino group, di(C1-8 alkyl)amino group, a C1-8 alkoxyamino group, a C2-9 alkanoylamino group, a C2-9 alkanoyloxyamino group, a C6-12 arylamino group, di(C6-12 aryl)amino group, a C1-8 alkyl(C6-12 aryl)amino group, a 5 to 12-membered heteroarylamino group, di(5 to 12-membered heteroaryl)amino group or a C1-8 alkyl(5 to 12-membered heteroaryl)amino group, which may be respectively protected if necessary); Y represents oxygen atom or the formula. R4N (wherein R4 represents hydrogen atom, a hydroxy group, a C1-8 alkyl group, a C1-8 alkoxy group, a C3-8 cycloalkyl group, a C2-8 alkenyl group, a C2-8 alkynyl group, a C6-12 aryl group or a 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl group, which may be respectively protected if necessary and may be substituted by at least one Z4 which have the same meaning as Z3, or, in case of R4 forming together with R3, 5 or 6-membered heterocyclic group, which may further contains 0 to 4 hetero atoms selected from N, O, S(O)n (wherein, n represents 0, 1 or 2)); provided that the case R3 is hydrogen atom or hydroxy group when Y is oxygen atom is excluded; 
wherein, PG represents:
a) a silyl group which may be substituted by at least one selected from the group consisting of a C1-8 alkyl group, a C1-8 alkoxy group, a C3-8 cycloalkyl group, an optionally substituted C6-12 aryl group and an optionally substituted 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl group;
b) a C2-9 alkanoyl group;
c) a C3-9 alkenoyl group;
d) a C3-9 alkynoyl group;
e) a C7-13 aryloyl group;
f) a 5 to 12-membered heteroaryloyl group;
g) a C6-12 aryl C2-9 alkanoyl group;
h) a 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl C2-9 alkanoyl group;
i) a C1-8 alkyl C6-12 aryl C2-9 alkanoyl group;
j) a C1-8 alkylsulfonyl group;
k) a C1-8 alkylsulfinyl group;
l) a C6-12 arylsulfonyl group;
m) a C6-12 arylsulfinyl group;
n) a 5 to 12-membered heteroarylsulfonyl group;
o) a 5 to 12-membered heteroarylsulfinyl group;
p) a C6-12 aryl C1-8 alkylsulfonyl group;
q) a C6-12 aryl C1-8 alkylsulfinyl group;
r) a 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl C1-8 alkylsulfonyl group;
s) a 5 to 12-membered heteroaryl C1-8 alkylsulfinyl group;
t) a C1-8 alkyl C6-12 arylsulfonyl group;
u) a C1-8 alkyl C6-12 arylsulfinyl group;
v) a C1-8 alkyl 5 to 12-membered heteroarylsulfonyl group;
w) a C1-8 alkyl 5 to 12-membered heteroarylsulfinyl group;
x) a C1-6 alkylphosphonyl group;
y) a C6-12 arylphosphonyl group; or
z) a 5 to 12-membered heteroarylphosphonyl group.